After GT-- Life Without The Dragonballs
by SSBra
Summary: Goku comes back after being gone with Shen-Ron for only ten years. What happens when the gang have no Dragonballs to rely on? Pairings: Trunks x Pan, Marron x Goten, Bra x Goten, Krillin x 18, Vegeta x Bulma, Goku x Chi-Chi
1. Grillin??!

This story started out as a challenge to write a Goku-Krillin adventure. However, the story soon took on a life of it's own. This takes place ten years after the end of Dragonball GT. The Dragon let Goku come back after only ten years and let him come back in his prime form (aka not as a little kid)  
  
There's humor, silliness, romance, and angst in the story. Right now, the rating is PG, but will be R for later chapters.  
  
As Vegeta's and Trunks's bodies lie motionless on the ground, Krillin and Goku knew that it was up to them to save the Earth.  
  
"Goku, where's Gohan?!?!!?"  
  
"He's over helping Bulma with something."  
  
"Great!!! Doesn't he know the end of the world is upon us?!?!!!!!"  
  
"I know, but Bulma wouldn't let him come."  
  
"But doesn't Bulma realize that her new project won't mean a hill of beans if she's dead!?!!?  
  
"I know, but YOU tell Bulma that!"   
  
"Yeah, right," Krillin gulped as Frieza made his way toward him. "Hey! Where's Goten?!"  
  
"He's over at Bra's. Those two have been spending a lot of time together lately."   
  
'Marron won't like that,' Krillin thought.  
  
"You thought you'd gotten rid of me, huh Saiyan?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I had. I mean, Mirai no Trunks killed you years ago."  
  
"But thanks to my industrious brother, I'm back and better than ever!" He laughed.  
  
"Brother?" Krillin asked. "You mean you have a family?!!"  
  
"Of course I do. Hey, didn't I kill you on Namek? Twice?!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, but . . ."  
  
"You're done for Frieza!!!" Goku interrupted.  
  
"Well, Saiyan, show me what you got!" Frieza exclaimed. Goku powered up to a Super Saiyan and began to battle him. Krillin watched in horror as his best friend was losing the battle.  
  
'What's going on here?! Goku's a Super Saiyan, but then again so were Vegeta and Trunks. But Goku's stronger than them both,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Hey little man, do you mind moving out of the way?" Krillin looked up to find Frieza holding Goku up his gi. Frieza was going to send Goku plummeting into the Earth. He threw Goku down on the ground just as Krillin was moving out of the way. Running over to the fallen Saiyan, he thought of how they had fought Saiyans, Frieza the first time, the Androids, Cell, Buu. 'Buu! That's it!!!'   
  
"Goku, you've gotta get up!!!" He exclaimed picking him up.  
  
"Krillin, I don't have the strength to walk!"  
  
"Here's a Sensu Bean I've had saved up," he said as he shoved the bean into Goku's mouth. "There's only one way to beat him--- the Fusion Dance."  
  
"Krillin, no Human's ever went through the fusion dance. You might not make it."  
  
"If sacrificing myself to save Juu and Marron is what it takes, then that's what I'll do!!!"  
  
"Do what I do," Goku instructed his best friend through the Fusion Dance. Frieza sat back and watched the two and mused, 'This certainly is better than the battle on Namek. Too bad I didn't bring any popcorn.'  
  
Finally the dance was over and Goku and Krillin fused together to create the being, 'Grillin.' Grillin had Goku's hair, but the eyes and lack of nose Krillin did.  
  
As the turned to face Frieza, he began to laugh hysterically. "Who would've known that the two of you together would be THAT ugly!?!? I always thought Saiyans and Humans were hideous, but my god!!!!"  
  
"You won't be laughing for long, Frieza!" Grillin exclaimed.  
  
"We'll, see about that!" Frieza shouted as he hurled an energy blast down at Grillin. The half-Human-Saiyan easily deflected the blast and charged Frieza. Grillin and Frieza fought back-and-forth as Vegeta and Trunks regained consciousness.  
  
"Where is Kakarrot?!?!" The Saiyan Prince demanded.  
  
"Who's that fighting Frieza?" Trunks asked. "It looks like . . ."  
  
"Krillin and Kakarrot!!!!!! Boy, is he ugly!!"  
  
"You can say that again. I mean, Goku's an okay looking guy, but Krillin . . ."  
  
"Trunks, do you usually think about Kakarrot's and Krillin's looks?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No," he blushed, "but you have to admit Goku is a good looking guy."  
  
"Maybe," Vegeta said as he turned his attention to the battle above.  
  
"Father, there's something I have to tell you. Pan and I . . ."  
  
"Pan and you what?! Don't tell me you've bonded with Kakarrot's grand brat!!!"  
  
"Okay, I won't."  
  
"Trunks!!! Do you know that you're tainting the royal blood line if you do that?!!?"  
  
"I think I already did that," he said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, Pan and I . . ."  
  
"Oh Dende, please say you didn't, boy!"  
  
"I did, and now, she's pregnant," Trunks cowered.  
  
"Pregnant?!!?!"  
  
Grillin finally went Super Saiyan and pounded Frieza effortlessly into the Earth. "We haven't killed him yet, Goku," the part that was Krillin said.  
  
"I know, but everyone deserves a second chance," the part that was Goku said.  
  
"Oh, no!!! I'm not going through that again!!!" Krillin's part said as he powered up and blasted Frieza into a million pieces.  
  
"Krillin!!!"  
  
"Goku!!!"  
  
"You shouldn't have done that!"  
  
"Listen, I've fought and died for your mistakes in the past. I won't do it anymore!!"  
  
"I never knew you felt that way."  
  
"Well, it's hard to talk to you Goku. You're always dying on me. You promised me that we would grow old together."  
  
"Krillin, I . . ." he began as he saw Vegeta choking Trunks.  
  
"Vegeta!!!" Grillin called out. "What are you doing?!" He rushed over to the father and son.  
  
"Well, Kakarrot, you might just want to take a number. Or does he know?" He asked his son. Trunks managed to shake his head as his face was beginning to turn purple. "Looks like we're going to be in-laws, Kakarrot."  
  
"Huh?" Grillin scratched his head.  
  
"My wonderful son here as managed to impregnate that brat of a granddaughter of yours!"  
  
"Panny?!!" Grillin shouted. 


	2. Another generation of Saiyans ?!

"Goku!" Krillin's half said.  
  
"You did WHAT to my sweet, little, innocent granddaughter?!!?!"  
  
"Goku, she's twenty-four now," Trunks tried to say as his father still had his neck in a choke hold.  
  
"I don't care if she's two hundred!!! She's my Panny!!!!!" Grillin lunged for Trunks who by surprise, was saved by his father.  
  
"Kakarrot!! Calm down!!!!"  
  
"Calm down?!?! I would expect that from someone who got his wife pregnant before they got married."  
  
"Goku, I really don't think you should've mentioned that," Krillin's part said.  
  
"Oh, really?! Well, at least my onna was pretty enough so that I wouldn't have to be married to her just to have sex with her."  
  
"Are you saying Chi-Chi is ugly?!?!"  
  
"No, but I WOULD say she looks like someone beat her with an ugly stick."  
  
"WHAT?!!?" Grillin flared up.  
  
"Father, stop this!!!" Trunks pleaded as he stepped in front of him.  
  
"Get out of my way, boy. He has insulted your mother!" "You insult her everyday! What's the difference?!"  
  
"I am allowed to insult her. She's my onna," Vegeta smirked. "But this piece of garbage who isn't worthy of being called a Saiyan, isn't."  
  
"Goku! I am not fighting Vegeta," Krillin's half said.  
  
"Krillin, we just fought Frieza. Don't tell me you're still afraid of Vegeta?!"  
  
"Yes, am I. And if you loved me, you wouldn't do this."  
  
"Krillin, don't be that way."  
  
"I mean it!!! I know he insulted Chi-Chi, but you know Chi-Chi is beautiful. And I know you didn't mean to insinuate Bulma's a slut."  
  
"No, Bulma's an all-right girl," Grillin bowed his head.  
  
"So, Kakarrot, what's it going to be?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Vegeta," Goku half-said through clenched teeth.  
  
"What did you just say?!" Vegeta's mouth dropped open.  
  
"He said he was sorry, Vegeta," Krillin's half said.  
  
"Are you backing down from a fight, Kakarrot?"  
  
"I am, for Krillin's sake." "Oh," Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I guess you two have become quite chummy sharing a body and all." Trunks had to stifle a giggle.  
  
"Once Krillin and I are no longer Grillin," Goku's half began.  
  
"Grillin?!!? That's more absurd than Goku!!!" The Saiyan Prince laughed.  
  
"I can't stand this!!!" Goku said.  
  
"Just five more minutes, Goku. Then you'll be able to beat that smirk off his face."  
  
"No one's going to be fighting anyone!!!" Trunks interjected. "Pan has invited her family to Capsule Corp where we're going to announce the baby!!!"  
  
His father just humphed and crossed his arms. "So boy, what are your plans?"  
  
"I don't know yet," he hung his head.  
  
"He's going to marry her-- that's what his intentions are!!! I won't have any granddaughter of mine being left alone to raise a child!!"  
  
"Goku, what did I tell you about mentioning things like that?" Krillin said as they began to defuse.  
  
"He'll do whatever he sees fit. He's the son of the Prince of Saiyans!"  
  
"Vegeta," Goku said as he finally was free from the fusion, "why must you hang onto that? You, me, Gohan, Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra are all that are left of the Saiyan race."  
  
"I still am the Prince, and Trunks is my son. And you Kakarrot, are still a lowly soldier!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?! This lowly soldier beat the high-and-mighty Prince to becoming a Super Saiyan!"  
  
"Will you two stop it?!!? You're acting like children!!!" Krillin protested.  
  
"I am not!!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Come on! Everyone will be waiting for us," Trunks said as he took off. Krillin flew between Vegeta and Goku hoping that he could keep the two from tearing each other apart. 'Now is not the time for their petty squabbles. We have no more Dragonballs if they were to kill one another. I can't imagine living life without Goku being around anymore.,' he thought.  
  
As the three Saiyans and one Human set down at Capsule Corp., Trunks was greeted by a pair of hands around his throat choking him. Those hands belonged to Videl. 


	3. Announcement

"Videl-sama!" Trunks managed.  
  
"Videl!!" Krillin rushed over to them and with all his might pried her hands from around Trunks's neck.  
  
"How could you?! She was like a sister to you!!!"  
  
"But . . ." Trunks started.  
  
"Unhand my son, you stupid woman!!" Vegeta barked.  
  
"Ah, yes, and here's the role model!"  
  
"Uh, Videl, we've already been down that road," Krillin said nervously.  
  
"I can't believe that my levelheaded daughter would fall for this playboy!"  
  
"I can't believe that Saiyan royalty would want to breed with a pathetic quarter-Saiyan!" Vegeta said getting right up in Videl's face.  
  
"Stop it!!!" A voice shouted. Everyone turned to find Pan standing in the doorway.  
  
"Panny!" Trunks exclaimed running to her. He took her in his arms and held her protectively.  
  
"You all are acting like Trunks and I don't even exist!!! I am a woman now, Mother. I have always been in love with Trunks," she admitted.  
  
"You have?" He looked down upon her. His blue eyes met her onyx ones.   
  
"Yes, I can't remember not being in love with you."  
  
"Oh, Dende!" Vegeta said exasperated.  
  
"And you!! Just because I'm only a quarter-Saiyan doesn't mean I'm not good enough for your son. You'd better be glad that I am at least part Saiyan, or you'd have a quarter-Saiyan grandchild!!" Pan spat at him.  
  
"But, Pan, what about school?" Videl asked with tears in her eyes. "You're so young."  
  
"I'm not much younger than you were when you had me, and I think you turned out all right."  
  
"But your father?"  
  
Trunks gulped. In all the commotion, he had forgotten all about Gohan. 'I'm dead meat. He'll kill me for sure.'  
  
"He already knows," Pan said solemnly.  
  
"He does?!" Everyone asked in unison.  
  
"Yes, he was the second one I told. After Trunks, of course," she smiled as she pulled him closer.  
  
"What did he say, Pan?" Trunks asked nervously.  
  
"He was disappointed, but he knew that I love you. He said he's always known."  
  
"It's kind of hard for a father not to notice," Goku smiled. He, too, knew Pan loved Trunks but always thought the age difference would keep the love from being reciprocated.  
  
"Does your mother know, boy?' Vegeta asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
Trunks winced at the thought of his mother. She'd definitely kill him. Pan was like a daughter to her. "No, I haven't told her."  
  
"Well, excuse me. I'm getting the hell out of here before she blows her top!" Vegeta said as he took off.  
  
"He's never any help!" Trunks sighed. He felt Pan's grip around him tighten. She looked up at him and said,  
  
"I'm here. You don't need anyone else." She was right. He didn't need anyone else. Ever since he first held her in his arms that night, she was all he lived for. Pan had always been a good friend, and the thought had never crossed his mind that she could ever be anything more. Initially he had slept with her as a conquest but once he had, she stole his heart. He loved her like he had never loved another.   
  
Krillin looked at the couple and remembered how he and Juu had fallen in love. He had loved her since the first battle with the Androids. He knew she really couldn't be evil when she pecked him on the cheek. They too had their troubles, but not like Trunks and Pan. Marron, his pride and joy, he thought. But what was all this about Bra and Goten that Goku had mentioned?  
  
Just then, Bulma came out to see what was taking everyone so long to come inside. After all, Pan had called the gathering. "Trunks? Pan?" She asked in shock as she saw the two holding one another.  
  
"Come inside everyone. We have an announcement to make," Pan said taking Trunks by the hand.  
  
As everyone gathered around the huge sofa in the middle of the Briefs' home, Pan and Trunks were very nervous. She gripped his hand tightly, and he returned the gesture. As Chi-Chi was the last to take her seat, Pan stood. "Everyone, Trunks and I have an announcement to make."  
  
"You do?" Bulma scratched her head.  
  
"Shh, Mom!!!" Bra hushed her mother. Bra also knew that Pan was pregnant. She had overheard a conversation her brother was having with Pan outside her window one night. 'I wonder where Papa is?' She thought as she scanned the room for the Saiyan Prince. Goten came in from the kitchen and plopped down beside Bra. Krillin noticed how chummy the two were being and was afraid his daughter was about to get her heart broken.  
  
"Yes," Trunks said as he too stood. "Mom, you're going to be a grandmother."  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Pan, are you pregnant?!" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Yes, Grandma, I am."  
  
"And you're the father, Trunks?" Bulma asked getting angry.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"She's too young for you!!!" Goten stood. He couldn't believe that his best friend had slept with his niece-- his niece for crying out loud! Bra grabbed his hand and pulled him back down on the couch.  
  
"Age is just a number, Uncle Goten," Pan said.  
  
"It's a lot more than just a number, Panny," Bulma stated.  
  
"Father is older than you," Trunks reminded her.  
  
"We're not talking about your father and me."  
  
"We might as well be," Chi-Chi said as she looked at Bulma.  
  
"Not that again!!!" Trunks threw up his hands.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Bulma asked indignant.  
  
"Monkey see, monkey do!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "You weren't married to Vegeta when you had Trunks. Hell, you're not even married to him now!!!"  
  
"Grandma!" Pan interjected.  
  
"Sounds like you're a bit frustrated sexually, Chi-Chi. I guess I would be too if my husband had been turned into a boy and then took off for ten years!" She laughed.  
  
"That does it, Blue-hair!" Chi-Chi lunged for Bulma.  
  
"You want some of this?!" Bulma motioned for her to bring it on.  
  
As the two women fought and pulled their hair, everyone in the room gathered around them trying to pull them apart. While they were occupied with that, Trunks and Pan flew out the window.  
  
"I can't take this anymore, Trunks. Why do our families have to dig up the past? We're not our parents," Pan said as she clung to him.  
  
"I know. I don't know why everyone is acting like they're children. I mean really, so my mom and dad aren't married."  
  
"If the truth be known, Grandma and Grandpa aren't married anymore. He died twice!!! They never had another wedding!" She laughed.  
  
"Pan, will you marry me?"  
  
"Trunks, we talked about this. Don't do this if you feel obligated."  
  
"I don't feel obligated. I love you," he said as he looked into her ebony eyes.  
  
She pulled him closer and heard his heartbeat. It was beating very loudly and fast. "I love you, too."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, I will marry you," she laughed.  
  
"Hold on, we have to go somewhere," he said as he headed toward town.  
  
  
  
"Chi-Chi!! Let go!!" Goku said as tried to pull his wife off Bulma.  
  
"Did you hear what she said?!"  
  
Gohan was trying to pull Bulma out from under his mother. "Bulma, this would go easier if you were to let go of my mother's hair." Just then, Bulma yanked out a hunk of Chi-Chi's raven hair.  
  
"OUCH!!!! You bitch!" Chi-Chi said as she pulled back. Goku saw his chance and grabbed his wife by the waist. "Let go of me, Goku!!!"  
  
"Nope," he smiled.  
  
"Bulma, did you have to do that?" Gohan said as he was trying to hold her back.  
  
"She said . . ."  
  
"Hey, where did Trunks and Pan go?" Bra asked.  
  
"They were right here a minute ago," Krillin said.  
  
"They probably got tired of all the fighting," Videl stated with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Where would they have gone?" Bulma asked with a handful of Chi-Chi's hair. 


	4. With This Ring

"Trunks, I don't know what to say! It's bigger than my nose!!!" Pan exclaimed as she tried on a ten carat engagement ring.  
  
"Will that be all, Mr. Briefs?" The jeweler asked.  
  
"No, I will need those wedding bands I reserved," he said.  
  
"Oh, yes. Have could I have forgotten them?" She asked and then turned to go into the back room.  
  
"You've had wedding bands on reserve?" Pan asked with huge eyes.  
  
"Yes, I have. I had every intention on marrying you. I just didn't know when."  
  
"Trunks," she said as she kissed his cheek. Her dream had finally come true. The man she had admired from afar finally returned the love she felt for him. She never let Trunks even suspect that she loved him; it would jeopardize the friendship they had built over the years.  
  
The jeweler returned with gold bands with the Saiyan symbol engraved on the front of the rings. "Saiyan?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, you're a quarter, and I'm half," he smiled. He handed the clerk his credit card as the sale was rang up. Pan was afraid to see the total knowing he must have spent a fortune. "Now, let's go see an old friend of ours," he stated as they left the jewelry store.  
  
Vegeta had watched his eldest and Kakarrot's grand brat leave a jewelry store. This had puzzled him greatly. He wondered why they were not back at Capsule Corp. where he had left them. 'Why would Trunks and Pan be in a jewelry store?' He walked into the store and asked the clerk what it was his son had bought. The clerks there were familiar with the Briefs family-- including the Saiyan Prince. Once, they ordered the wrong necklace for Bulma's birthday, and he demolished the entire store.  
  
"He bought an engagement ring and wedding rings," the clerk answered nervously.  
  
"An engagement ring?" He pondered. Then it hit him. "Wedding rings?!?!!" He's going to marry her and taint our bloodline, he thought. He rushed out of the store and frantically searched for their Kis.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Really, Bulma, I don't know what came over me," Chi-Chi apologized   
  
"I'm sorry, too, Chi-Chi. I guess we just love our babies," she laughed.  
  
"Whew! I'm glad that's over," Goku patted his son on the back.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"So, Gohan, you're going to be a grand dad, huh?"  
  
"Yep, that would make you a great grand dad!"   
  
"Gosh, Goku, we're getting old!" Krillin laughed. Goku had noticed that all his Human friends were showing signs of aging; even his wife Chi-Chi had begun to wrinkle. This concerned him a great deal for he didn't look a day over thirty.  
  
As Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi planned Pan a baby shower, Goku and Gohan started talking about another addition to the Son family. Krillin had noticed that Bra and Goten had disappeared. He found both of their Kis and set out to follow him. Little did Krillin know that his wife was on her way to Capsule Corp. with a very angry daughter.  
  
Krillin searched the house for their Kis when he found them in Bra's room. "I don't believe this!! Marron's her friend!!!" He knew he could just bust down the door, so he'd have to tell Marron about this without any concrete proof.  
  
Just then, Android 18 and Marron burst through the main doors of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Eighteen, Marron, what's wrong?!" Bulma rose.  
  
"Where's Bra?!" Marron asked angrily.  
  
"I don't know. She and Goten were sitting here on the couch a moment ago," Bulma said getting a little bit nervous.  
  
  
  
Vegeta finally found his son's Ki and followed it to Dende's Lookout. He hid in the gardens there and listen to Trunks's and Pan's conversation with the Earth's Guardian.  
  
"I would be honored to marry you," the Namek smiled. "I've seen the trouble you've been having."  
  
"We'd like to ask one more favor of you," Trunks said holding Pan's hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We'd like to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Pan requested.  
  
"But Pan, you would have your baby in there," Dende stated a little worried.  
  
"We know. I bought this book, "How to Deliver a Baby." I figure by the time the baby comes along, I will have read it. We'll be fine, Dende," Trunks smiled.  
  
"Okay. If you are sure, Trunks." Both Pan and Trunks nodded. As Dende began the ceremony, Vegeta stood by and watched it all.   
  
"So, this is what Bulma and I haven't done. She said that something was missing from her life. Maybe I should pay a visit to that jewelry store." "Do you Trunks Briefs, take Son Pan to be your wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you Son Pan, take Trunks Briefs to be your husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Trunks." Trunks took Pan into his arms and kissed her passionately. Tears ran down both their faces as they kissed as if no one was watching them. After they finally broke the kiss, they looked down at their fingers admiring their Saiyan wedding bands.  
  
"You're mine forever," he said as he led her into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
  
  
  
Hey Everyone! This is Goku! My little Panny isn't so little anymore. She just married Trunks. Too bad we were all fighting so much that we missed out on the wedding. What could Marron be so mad at Bra for, and what has my youngest son gotten himself into? Will Vegeta pop the big question to Bulma, and speaking of that, I don't think Chi-Chi and I are legally married anymore! I think I might pay a visit to that jewelry store!!!  
  
Don't miss the next episode of After GT-- Life Without The Dragonballs!! 


	5. Love is a Battlefield--- The Winner Tak...

After GT-- Life Without The Dragonballs-- Love is a Battlefield--- The Winner Takes Goten (a)  
  
"So this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Pan asked as Trunks was undressing her.  
  
"Yep. This is where your uncle and I, as Gotenks, were trapped in here with Majin Buu, and Piccolo."  
  
"Really?" Pan was amazed at the vastness of it all. "Trunks, we'll be okay in here, won't we?" He looked down into her dusky eyes and saw a glint of fear in them.  
  
"Pan-chan, I will never let any harm come to you. I promise that you and our baby will be just fine," he proclaimed as he softly kissed her cheek.  
  
"Papa! Have you seen Bra and Goten?!" Marron fumed.  
  
"No, I haven't, but I know where they are," Krillin said as he motioned for his daughter and wife to follow him.  
  
"What's going on here?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"That's just what I'd like to know, Bulma-sama!" Marron turned back. Krillin led Eighteen, Marron, and Bulma up the stairs to Bra's room.  
  
"They're in there!?" Bulma asked. She couldn't believe that her daughter would be behind closed doors with anyone-- let alone Goten.  
  
"Fine, that's all I need to know," Marron declared as she kicked the door open. The group found Bra and Goten in bed together. "Bitch!!!" Marron yelled as she took off her shoe and threw it at Bra, hitting her in the head.  
  
"Ow!!!" Bra yelped.  
  
"Bra Briefs!!! Get out of that bed this instance!!!" Bulma demanded.  
  
"Mom, it doesn't look like what you think it is," Bra stammered.  
  
"Goten, how could you do this to Marron?" Eighteen asked getting angrier.  
  
"I would've thought more of the son of Goku," Krillin said disappointed.  
  
"The son of Goku. The son of Goku. That's all I've heard all my life. Do you know that I don't like being the son of Goku?!" He shouted as he got up from bed not bothering to cover himself.  
  
"Goten!!!" Bra shouted.  
  
"The great Goku isn't my father. He's never been a father to me!!! Where was he when I was a little boy? He was dead. Where was he when I was a teenager? Training Ubuu."  
  
"Goten, I'm sorry," Bulma offered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Goten, we've all had a hard life, but that still doesn't excuse what you've just done to me!!!" Marron yelled.  
  
"Marron, I'm so sorry that I've hurt you. I fell in love with two women."  
  
"She's not a woman. She's thirteen years younger than you!!!!"  
  
"I am a woman. I'm twenty-three years old," Bra explained.  
  
"I don't give a damn if you're a hundred and twenty three years old!! Why is it that you Briefs can't leave well enough alone?" Marron threw her arms up in exasperation.  
  
"Oh, no!!! I AM NOT going through this again," Krillin said as he stood in front of his daughter.  
  
"We Briefs? What in the Hell does that mean?" Bra leaped up grabbing the blanket around her.  
  
  
  
"Trunks," Pan said as they lay entwined with one another.  
  
"Panny," he answered.  
  
"I wonder what our parents will think when we show up with a grandchild?" She asked as she ran her hand over her growing stomach.  
  
"They'll kick themselves for missing out on all this because they're such bakas," he laughed.  
  
"I just wished that my mother could've been here to see it."  
  
"I know Panny-chan, but you know how they all were acting."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Listen, we can have another ceremony when we go back, if you like," he said softly as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," he said as she looked up at him. "Anything you want; all you ever have to do is ask."  
  
"Trunks!" She exclaimed as she kissed him deeply. He rolled them over, positioning himself upon her.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt the baby, am I?"  
  
"No, as long as you're careful."  
  
"It'll be as if you were made of glass," he smiled as he kissed her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what does that mean, Marron?" Bulma put her hands upon her hips.  
  
"It means that whatever you people want, you take it. You pay no mind to what it does to other people," Eighteen explained.  
  
"But not this time," Marron said. "You're half-Saiyans, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Goten answered, not sure of what Marron had in mind.  
  
"I believe that Trunks told me once of a ritual that was performed on the Saiyan home world. If two people wanted the same mate, they'd fight for the mate."  
  
"Marron, you can't possibly be suggesting," Bulma gasped.  
  
"Yes, I am suggesting just that. If the little princess is up to it," she smirked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Fight you? I'd kill you. I'm half-Saiyan, Marron," Bra laughed.  
  
"And I am a quarter-cyborg. You should ask your father what my mother did to him the first time they fought," she laughed turning her back and walking off.  
  
"Marron!!!" Krillin was astonished at his daughter's sudden turn of attitude. He knew what happened the first time Eighteen and Vegeta fought. She almost killed him. He couldn't believe that Marron would bring that up to Bra.  
  
"How dare you?" Bra spat.  
  
"How are YOU?! You knew that I loved him. It was bad enough that I lost your brother to Pan, but did I have to lose Goten to my best friend?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Marron. I've loved him since I was a little girl. I never had the heart to tell you that," Bra confessed.  
  
"Well, it's too little, too late, Bra," Marron turned as a lone tear fell from her eye. "Tomorrow morning, nine o'clock at the Son home. Be there if you want him." Marron turned back and walked out of the room and down the stairs. 


	6. Love is a Battlefield--- The Winner Take...

Chi-Chi had heard that there was a commotion in the house and ran up the stairs to find Marron looking very sad.  
  
"What is going on? Marron-chan, what is wrong?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Chi-Chi-sama, ask your son. He's what's wrong. I'll see you tomorrow at nine," she walked out the door and got into the air car.  
  
"Goten?" Chi-Chi called.  
  
"Oh shit! It's my kassan!!" He leaped up and started to dress.  
  
"It's a little late for that," Bulma stated.  
  
"See you tomorrow at the Son home," Eighteen spat and walked out.  
  
"Krillin, you're not going to let Marron go through with this, are you?"  
  
"Bulma, she's serious about this. I've never seen her like this."  
  
"Bra will kill her."  
  
"Bra has had no training, but neither has Marron. It should be a pretty even match."  
  
"Match, I'll claw her eyes out!" Bra boasted.  
  
"Goten Son! What in the Hell are you doing?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she saw her son throwing on his clothes.  
  
"Uh, Kassan," he began.  
  
"I'm leaving. I will see you tomorrow, Chi-Chi," Krillin turned to go.  
  
"Why is everyone coming to my house tomorrow?!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"Because your son has fallen in love with two women and tomorrow, they are going to fit for him," Bulma explained.  
  
"Goten, you and Bra and you and Marron?!?!" Chi-Chi was bewildered. How could her mild-mannered son get himself in such a bind. "But that still doesn't explain why everyone is coming over!"  
  
"Well, Kassan, Marron has challenged Bra to a fight."  
  
"And it's going to take place at our house?!"  
  
"See, Chi-Chi-sama, it's a Saiyan custom. We are fighting for Goten to be our mate."  
  
"Are you serious?!? Goten, how could you?!"  
  
"Sorry, Mom, I guess I'm not perfect like Gohan," Goten said as he pulled his shirt over his head. He passed by his mother on the way out and didn't even bother to look at her.  
  
"Goten, that's not what I meant, honey," Chi-Chi called after him.  
  
"Well, Bra, you have a lot of explaining to do to your father," Bulma said as she looked at her daughter. Bulma could've sworn she was looking into a mirror. Bra looked just like her, and acted just like her when she was that age; except she never caught Yamcha with his women and challenged them to a fight.  
  
"I think Papa will be proud of me," she stated as she got up from bed.  
  
"Proud of you? Listen, don't you think he's angry enough that Trunks and Pan have gotten together? Now, his precious little princess is going to fight over another of Goku's 'brats?'"  
  
"Speaking of that, where are Trunks and Pan?" Bra asked as she looked through her enormous closet for something to wear.  
  
  
  
"It's really funny watching your stomach grow like that," Trunks laughed as he read his delivery book.  
  
"Yeah, it's soo funny, I forgot to laugh," Pan said sarcastically as the baby kicked her from the inside. "This baby's a Saiyan all right."  
  
"Hurts, huh?"  
  
"You could say that," Pan puffed as she sat down.  
  
"You'll be in good hands, Panny-- mine," he smiled.  
  
"Oh, now I'm worried," she mocked.   
  
"Come here," Trunks threw his book down and ran over to Pan.  
  
"Trunks!" She exclaimed as she tried to run, but she wasn't fast enough to outrun the demi-Saiyan.  
  
"Gotcha!" He nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I still can't believe we're married."  
  
"Believe it, babe. You're stuck with me 'til the end of time."  
  
"Gosh, that long?" She asked.  
  
"That does it! You're gonna get it!" He expounded before he started to tickle her.  
  
"Uncle! Trunks, please stop before I pee my pants!" She managed between giggles.  
  
"You're gonna pee your pants?! I can't resist!" He laughed as he tickled her more. His hand passed over her bulging stomach and felt a kick. "Whoa!!"  
  
"You should've been on the other side of that," Pan grimaced.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. The doctor said that this baby is strong and that the kicks would hurt sometimes."  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked with worry in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Hai. I'll be okay. You better get back to reading your book. You're going to need it pretty soon."  
  
"Yeah, a year in here, but to them-- a day," he said referring to their families and friends.  
  
"I wonder what Marron, Goten, and Bra are doing?" She pondered.  
  
  
  
"Marron-chan, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Krillin asked his daughter as they drove home.  
  
"Yes, I am. Papa, I've been humiliated by the Briefs for far too long. First Trunks dumps me for a one-night stand, and then Bra takes away my Goten!"  
  
"But, honey, Bra is half-Saiyan," he reminded her.  
  
"It makes no matter. Bra has had very little training," Eighteen crossed her arms.  
  
"Marron's had about the same," he stated.  
  
"That will change tonight," she said.  
  
"Kassan, you mean you and Tousan are going to train me?" Marron asked excitedly.  
  
"As much as we can."  
  
"Juu, I don't know," Krillin sounded reluctant.  
  
"Do you want our only daughter to be the laughing stock of the Briefs's home?!"  
  
"No, but I don't want our only daughter killed either. Remember, there are no more Dragonballs. We can't wish her back if Bra does kill her."  
  
"Bra's not going to kill me. I'll see to that!" Marron said before jumping out of the car as it pulled into the driveway.  
  
"I hope you and your mother are right about this," Krillin sighed as Eighteen got out of the car and ran into the house behind Marron. 


	7. Love is a Battlefield--- The Winner Take...

Vegeta finally set down upon the grounds of Capsule Corp. and could feel something in the air. There was a tension about the place-- one like he had never felt. "I'm gone for a few hours and these people tear themselves apart," he huffed as he walked through the door. He was almost knocked over by Goten who was trying to get away from Chi-Chi. "Watch it, Brat!!" He scowled to Goten.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you're mad, Vegeta-sama. I have a feeling you're going to get even madder," Goten shrugged his shoulders and ran away.  
  
"What in the Hell did he mean by that?" He growled to Chi-Chi.  
  
"It's a long story, Vegeta. I think Bulma had better tell you," Chi-Chi said before waving.  
  
"Oh great! Bulma had better tell me. I wonder what that idiot baka of Kakarrot's has done now?" He asked as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Where in the Hell have you been?" Bulma screamed as she put her hands upon her hips.  
  
"Well, hello and how are you?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Our whole family has went bat-shit crazy, and where were you when I needed you?!"  
  
"Woman, you don't need me to help you go bat-shit crazy. You're already there," he laughed.  
  
"Trunks and Pan are missing . . ."  
  
"No, they're not."  
  
"What do you mean, 'No they're not.'?"  
  
"Well, if they were missing, no one would know where they are."  
  
"Duh!!! That's what I just said!"  
  
"Onna, I know where they are."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Yeah, where are they?" Videl asked as she entered the living room.  
  
"You better go get Kakarrot's eldest brat for this too."  
  
"Is it that bad?!" Videl asked terrified.  
  
"No, don't be silly, Human. He's her father, and he needs to hear this too." Videl nodded and ran to get her husband.  
  
"What is all this secrecy, Vegeta?"  
  
"Well, Woman, I saw something today. I have figured out that is what you are missing in your life. He held out a blue box with a white bow on it."  
  
"What's this?" She asked looking at it curiously.  
  
"Well, take it and open it." Bulma took the box from him and untied the bow. She opened the box to find a heart-shaped diamond the size of Dragonball.  
  
"Vegeta?! It's beautiful!!!"  
  
"Put it on," he smiled tenderly to her. Just then, Videl rounded the corner with Gohan in tow.  
  
"Okay, Vegeta, so where is Pan?" Gohan asked.  
  
"She's with Trunks," he stated simply.  
  
"Well, where are they?" Bulma asked taking her eyes off her ring.  
  
"They are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"Come on! We're heading to Dende's!!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"I wouldn't do that. You can't stop them now," the Saiyan Prince stated.  
  
"And why is that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because, they are married now."  
  
"Married?" Bulma gasped.  
  
"Yes, I watched Dende perform the ceremony."  
  
"You watched them get married?!!? And did nothing to stop them?!!?!" Gohan fumed.  
  
"What could I have done? They're bonded, Brat. You can't stop a Saiyan bond. Believe me, I've tried," he smirked looking at Bulma.  
  
"But, she'll have her baby in there. She'll need . . ." Videl trailed off.  
  
"No one. Trunks has a book on how to deliver a baby."  
  
"He's going to deliver a baby by reading a book?!?" Gohan almost fainted. The thought of his little Panny in the care of Trunks, who knew nothing about delivering children, scared him to death.  
  
"He's a smart kid, Gohan. They'll be fine," Bulma tried to comfort him.  
  
"Yeah, Trunks isn't dumb as a rock like Goten," Vegeta laughed. Gohan began to laugh too, which puzzled the Saiyan Prince. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"He doesn't know yet, does he?" Gohan said between chortles.  
  
"No, he doesn't," Bulma looked down at the floor.  
  
"Doesn't know what?" He raised an eyebrow to his mate.  
  
"Well, I think we'll leave you alone and wait for Pan and Trunks to come home. See you tomorrow at nine," Videl waved as she dragged a snickering Gohan away from Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"What is going on, Onna?"  
  
"Well, sit down," Bulma walked over to the couch.  
  
"The last time you told me to sit down, you were pregnant with Bra. You're not pregnant, are you!?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, silly, I'm too old to have another baby. But, it's funny that you mentioned Bra," Bulma began.  
  
  
  
"Trunks!!!" Pan woke from her slumber.  
  
"Pan, what's wrong?!" He jumped up.  
  
"My water just broke!"  
  
"Oh, Dende! Are you serious?"  
  
"No, I'm just playing!! OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Okay, I know what to do!" Trunks said calmly. 'She's sure her grandmother's daughter,' he thought as he remembered how Chi-Chi would scream at him and Goten when they were children. He picked his wife up and took her outside onto the 'porch' of the time chamber. "Just hold tight, my love. I'll be back with the things I need."  
  
"Where am I going to go? France?!?!" She spat. She didn't mean to be so ugly to him, but she was in tremendous pain. Not in all her life, had she experienced such excruciating pain. "Please hurry, Trunks!" Trunks ran into their bedroom and opened his bag. He popped open the capsule case that housed the things he would need to deliver their baby. Running to Pan, he felt a cold chill run down his spine. It was the same cold chill he felt before Pan was killed on their journey to find the Black Star Dragonballs. 'I won't let her die again!'  
  
"Okay, Pan, I'm going to remove your clothes," he said softly as he removed her gown. He propped her up with a pillow and her gown so that she was sitting up. "Now, you're going to have to push and breathe; just like we've been practicing."  
  
She simply nodded and began to breathe the way Trunks had taught her to. "I'm in so much pain, Trunks!"  
  
"I know you are, baby. It won't be long now until we have a son or daughter," he said as he timed her contractions. He brushed back her sweat-soaked hair and placed a kiss gently upon her forehead.  
  
"Good Marron!!! Again!!!" Eighteen instructed her daughter as she taught her some Savat kicks.  
  
"Am I doing that good, Kassan?" Marron asked as she kicked into the air.  
  
"You're doing very well for someone who's had no prior training," Krillin added.  
  
"I'll show that stuck-up bitch who's boss!" Marron spat.  
  
"Marron!!" Krillin was certainly surprised at his former genteel daughter. She never said a cross word to anyone before today.  
  
"Now, Marron, we have to concentrate on your Ki. You have a very high Ki, being a quarter-Android."  
  
"You mean, I can shoot beams like you and Papa?"  
  
"Yes, you can. Now, Marron concentrate all your energy on that tree over there," Krillin suggested.  
  
"Okay," she put her arms up and focused all her Ki onto the tree. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed as blasts shot out from her hands wildly.  
  
"Get down!!" Eighteen screamed as she tackled her husband.  
  
"Gomen nasai!! Papa, are you okay?" Marron ran to her parents.  
  
"I'm fine, Marron-chan."  
  
"Well, we know she can do it. Now, she's just gotta control it," Juu smiled down her husband.  
  
  
  
"Bra? What has she done now?" Vegeta sighed as he thought of his troublesome daughter. She was so precious to him, but she was also very precocious.  
  
"Well, she's done something very Saiyan."  
  
"Huh? Bra? Doing something Saiyan? I don't believe it?"  
  
"She'scausedMarrontochallengehertofightforamate," Bulma said very fast, hoping that Vegeta wouldn't understand her.  
  
"WHAT?! Wait a minute, isn't Marron's mate, Goten?"  
  
"Yes," she said softly.  
  
"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT ANOTHER ONE OF MY BRATS IS GOING TO END UP WITH ANOTHER OF KAKARROT'S SPAWN?!?!!" He shouted so loud it blew the roof off Capsule Corp. 


	8. Love is a Battlefield--- The Winner Take...

"BRA!!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Vegeta bellowed. Bra, hearing her father scream, gulped.  
  
"He knows, he knows," she said as she hesitantly walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Hello, Otousama," she smiled as pretty as she could.  
  
"Don't you Otousama me! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I love Goten, Daddy."  
  
"'I love Goten, Daddy.'," he mocked. "Do you realize what it's doing to your poor father seeing both of his offspring wind up with the offspring of Kakarrot?!"  
  
"No one pays any attention that stuff, Daddy. Goku doesn't even pay attention, and he's a full-Saiyan."  
  
"Seems like a three-quarters Human has," he said referring to Marron.  
  
"Yeah, Trunks told her about some stupid ritual."  
  
"Stupid? Girl, do you realize that ritual goes back thousands of years?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy. It's not stupid. I'll fight ten Marron's for Goten's love," she stated proudly. Vegeta clutched his heart and fell over.  
  
"VEGETA?!!?" Bulma ran to his side.  
  
"Papa?!" Bra ran over, too.  
  
"I'm fine, Onna. It's just like someone stabbed my in the heart when she said that. I bet it's Frieza, laughing at me in HFIL!!!"  
  
"Oh, get up!!! Listen, you've got to show Bra some moves before tomorrow. I'm sure Eighteen and Krillin are training Marron."  
  
"It won't do any good. One day's training? It will make little difference."  
  
"But, Papa, you have to train me! Trunks is gone, so is Goten."  
  
"You should've let me train you when you were little. Why did I let this baka woman talk me into skipping out on training you?" Vegeta pointed to Bulma.  
  
"Because I wanted to raise her to be a lady, that's why."  
  
"Taking someone else's mate isn't very ladylike, is it?" He smirked to her.  
  
"Tousan!!"  
  
"Vegeta!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll train the brat. Come on Bra, we have a lot of work to do," Vegeta motioned for his daughter to follow him.  
  
  
  
In the Hyperbolic Chamber  
  
"You're doing just fine, Panny," Trunks said as he held her hand. Labor wasn't very easy on Pan. She had to use some of her Ki just to keep from going unconscious.  
  
"Are you sure, Trunks?" She panted.  
  
"Yes, you are. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"How long now?"  
  
"It looks like you could be in labor for a good long while."  
  
"Don't you have something for pain in there?" She asked as she pointed to the capsule case.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't bring anything like that. We agreed to have this one naturally."  
  
"WE?! My aren't we plural all of a sudden?! I'M THE ONE DOING ALL THE WORK HERE, CHARLEY!!!!" She spat as a golden glow enveloped her for a few seconds.  
  
"Pan, you . . . you almost went Super Saiyan!!"  
  
"I don't care if I go Superman!!! I'M IN PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted right in his ear. Had Trunks been truly Human, he would've been deafened by that, but since he was only half-Human his ears started to ring.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pan-Chan. Here hold onto my hand when you feel pain," he offered his hand to her. She took hold of it and squeezed it so tightly, that his fingers started to break. "PAN!!!! LET GO!!!!"  
  
"You said I could hold onto your hand!" She smirked.  
  
  
  
At the home of Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron  
  
"Goodnight, Marron-chan," Eighteen said as she left her daughter's room.  
  
"Marron, I need to talk to you," Krillin said as he passed his wife in the hall.  
  
"Krillin," Eighteen began.  
  
"Juu, leave me be. I want to speak to my daughter," he said as he spoke to her in a tone very unlike Krillin.  
  
"Hai, Krillin-chan," she said softly as she walked off.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Marron, I want you to know that no matter what happens tomorrow, you will never be a loser."  
  
"Papa--"  
  
Krillin held his hand up to silence her. "If Goten can't see what a wonderful person you are and can't decide he wants to be with only you, then he is the loser."  
  
"I can't lose. I just can't. I don't think I could go on if I did."  
  
"Marron, Son Goten is not the end-all-be-all," he stated as he sat down upon the edge of her bed.  
  
"Maybe not to you, but he is to me."  
  
"You're a very beautiful woman, Marron. You can have your pick of any man you want."  
  
"Except for the one I love. Goodnight, Otousama," she said as she pulled the blanket up around her.  
  
"Goodnight, Marron. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Papa."  
  
Krillin sighed as he left his daughter's bedroom. "You are worried, aren't you?" Juu said as he came into their bedroom.  
  
"Yes, I am. She doesn't need to fight Bra over Goten. It's not worth it."  
  
"Would you have fought someone over me?"  
  
"That's different," he said as he dressed for bed.  
  
"No, it's not. She loves Goten with all her heart. She'll fight to the death for him."  
  
"I hope it doesn't come to that," he sighed getting into bed.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Son home  
  
"Goten, why did you just stand there and let Marron challenge Bra to a fight?" Gohan reprimanded his little brother.  
  
"Listen, I've already gotten my ass chewed by Kassan. I'm not in the mood to hear it from you, too," Goten said as he tried to pay no attention to his brother.  
  
"How could you love two women?"  
  
"I don't know. Can you explain to me why you love Videl?"  
  
"I love her because she is beautiful, kind, caring, and because I do."  
  
"Well, there you go. You can't really explain it either."  
  
"Who do you love more, Goten?"  
  
"I love them both the same. I just wish I could be with them both."  
  
"But you can't, and tomorrow, they're going to decide which one is going to be with you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Goten, what if one of them kills the other?"  
  
"I would never let it go that far."  
  
"What if you can't stop it?"  
  
"Of course I can. I'm in control, big bro."  
  
"Goten!!! This is not a game!!! Two lives are at stake here!!!!!" Gohan grabbed his little brother up by the shirt collar.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry that I can't think like the great Gohan."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Oh please!! You know what that means."  
  
"No, why don' t you tell me," Gohan said as he threw Goten down into a chair.  
  
"All my life I've heard, 'Goten, why can't you be more like Gohan. Oh Gohan is so perfect. Gohan and Videl are the cutest couple. That Pan-chan is so darling.'!!!"  
  
"Goten, you've made of your life what you wanted to. Don't blame it on me if it's all fucked up now."  
  
"Oh, my! The perfect one said a dirty word! Should I go get the soap?!"  
  
"Whatever, Goten. I just hope that tomorrow you're not sorry for living your life the way you have. You might just cost one of those girls their lives," Gohan spat as he walked out of the Son home.  
  
Later . . . at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Now remember, Bra, only use Gallic Canon as a last resort," Vegeta explained as he and his daughter finished her training. "You really can't control it very well. Don't kill Marron. You just want to defeat her."  
  
"Papa?! I'm surprised at you."  
  
"Listen, she's not a bad brat. She just loves the same baka you do. There's no reason to kill her."  
  
"Okay, Papa."  
  
"Bra, you've come a long way in a short time. Maybe, you'd like to continue training after this is all over?"  
  
"I would like that, Papa."  
  
"Come give your father a hug. It is late, and you need your rest." Bra ran to her father and hugged him tightly.   
  
"I love you, Papa."  
  
"I love you, too, Bra-chan. I am very proud of you."  
  
"Oh, Papa," Bra said as tears ran down her face.  
  
"Now, you make your Tousan proud tomorrow," Vegeta said with a smile.  
  
"I will. Goodnight," she said as she ran upstairs.  
  
"So, a little father-daughter bonding?" A voice said.  
  
"Onna?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. It's good to see you two act that way. I'm sorry for denying you that by forbidding her from training."  
  
"It's okay, Bulma. You're just a baka Human," he laughed. Suddenly, a pillow came crashin up side his head. "Is this how you treat the man who brought you that ring today?"  
  
"Yes, it is. By the way, this ring is gorgeous!! What's the occasion?"  
  
"Well," he began as he walked over in the dark and sat next to his mate on the couch. "I would like for you and me to be married."  
  
"Married?!"  
  
"Yes, I watched Trunks and Pan get married and realized that's what you said was missing from your life."  
  
"Vegeta, you want to marry me?"  
  
"No, I wanted to marry Dende. Of course I want to marry you, Onna! Who else would I marry?"  
  
Bulma laughed as she saw him getting frustrated. "Okay, Vegeta, I will marry you."  
  
"Like you had any choice in the matter."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're mine. You'll always be mine."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, you're my mate; the mother of my children. I couldn't imagine being without you," he said as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Vegeta, you have never said anything like that to me."  
  
"Bulma, I love you. I know I've never told you that, but I do."  
  
"Oh, Vegeta," she began.  
  
"Hush. Now is not the time for talking," he said as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs.  
  
  
  
In the Hyperbolic Chamber  
  
"Great, Pan! Just keep breathing and pushing!!! You're doing fine," Trunks encouraged his wife.  
  
"I don't think I can go on any longer!" Pan looked at him with despair in his eyes.  
  
"You can do it. You have to do it for you and our baby."  
  
"But Trunks."  
  
"Listen to me, we have so many people down there waiting to see their grandchild and their great-grandchild. Are we going to disappoint them?!"  
  
"No, but . . .  
  
"You are a strong warrior Pan Son Briefs. You can do this. I have faith in you," he looked down in her eyes. She knew that he did believe in her and that's all she needed to know.  
  
"How long do you think it will be now?"  
  
"Not too much longer, Panny. Just hold on for a little while longer," he said as he stroked her cheek softly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone, it's Goku again! Looks like Vegeta popped the big question to Bulma. I wonder when the wedding will be? Speaking of that, I have to ask Chi-Chi a question myself.  
  
Wow, tomorrow's the big day when Marron and Bra fight over Goten. That son of mine! What will he get into next? Who will win the battle and Goten? Find out on the next episode of After GT-- Life Without The Dragonballs 


	9. Love is a Battlefield-- Let's Get Ready ...

Morning came, just as it always does; but this day would be very important to the lives of three people in particular. Marron suited up in a Kame gi that Krillin had lent her. His heart swelled with pride as he watched his daughter put on his blue armbands. "How do I look?" She asked him.  
  
"Like a true warrior," he said softly.  
  
"Papa, don't worry. I'll be just fine!" She said as she bent down to kiss his cheek.  
  
At Capsule Corp.  
  
"Bra, are you up?" Vegeta knocked on his daughter's bedroom door.  
  
"Yes, Papa. Come on in," she invited. He opened the door to find his little princess wearing a Saiyan uniform. "Do I look Saiyan enough?"  
  
"No, your hair gives you away. But you really can't be blamed for that," he smirked as he thought of the night he had just spent with Bulma. He looked upon his daughter with a satisfaction he had never looked upon Trunks with. 'There might be hope for her yet.'  
  
As the Son's arose  
  
"Goten, are you up?" Goku called to his son.  
  
"Yes, Papa, I am."  
  
"Wow, you look terrible," he said as he opened his son's bedroom.  
  
"I never slept. I've been up all night."  
  
"Oh, son. I know you have a lot on your mind," Goku said as he sat on his son's bed.  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"Yes, I do. You're torn between two things. I have been torn before."  
  
"Between what?"  
  
"Staying here or staying dead."  
  
"Oh," he said softly.  
  
"I am very sorry for missing out on your growing up. I thought that if I was away, no more danger would come to the Earth. I was wrong, Goten. I thought I was doing the best thing for everyone. I had no idea your mother was pregnant with you. Had I known that, I would've stayed here to be with you."  
  
"Papa," Goten said as he embraced his father.  
  
"It's okay, Goten. Cry it all out. There's no shame in crying," Goku smiled as he stroked his son's hair.  
  
  
  
As Trunks and Pan await the arrival of their baby . . .   
  
"A couple more hours, Pan, and we will have a baby!" Trunks said with joy.  
  
"That's what you said five hours ago!!!" She laughed.  
  
"I know, but I'm not a doctor, and I'm doing the best I can."  
  
"I know you are, Trunks-kun," she reached a tired hand up to cup his face. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, my Panny."  
  
"You're going to be a great father."  
  
"Yes, a much better father than mine was."  
  
"Most definitely!" Pan laughed. Trunks felt of her stomach and felt that the baby had dropped considerably.  
  
"The baby will be here _very_ soon," he looked at her with great surprise.  
  
  
  
As all interested parties began to arrive at the Son home, Chi-Chi prepared a meal for them. "The least we can do is have something for them to eat," she said to her husband who was drooling over all the culinary delights placed before him. "Don't you dare touch one morsel, Goku!" She exclaimed smacking his hands.  
  
"But, Chi-Chi!!!" He whined.  
  
"Anyone home?" Krillin called out.  
  
"Krillin!! Hey bro, come on in," Goku got up and went to the door.  
  
"I better not. Marron and Eighteen are out here waiting on Bra."  
  
"Okay, then I'll come out there. Listen, I don't know what to say about all this."  
  
"It's not your fault, Goku."  
  
"I know, but it IS my son."  
  
"Listen, if there's one thing I've learned through all of this is that you can't control your kids."  
  
"I guess you're right, Krillin. We're still friends, right?"  
  
"'Til the end," he said as he extended his hand to Goku. Goku took it and pulled him into a hug. "No matter what happens, we'll always be friends."  
  
"Papa?" Marron said as she caught the exchange between her father and Goten's father.  
  
"Leave them," Eighteen said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They have a strange bond, Marron. I have never tried to interfere with it."  
  
"Okay," she said as she caught the sigh of Goten. "Goten!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Don't rush over to him. Make him wait on you as you have waited on him."  
  
"Yes, Kassan."  
  
"Marron-chan!" Goten called as he walked past his father and Krillin hugging. 'So strange those two,' he thought.  
  
"Hello," she said coldly.  
  
"Listen, Marron . . ."  
  
"We will discuss this after I've beaten Bra senseless."  
  
"Marron, . . ."  
  
"Speak of the devil," Marron said as she watched the Briefs fly in. Vegeta was flying with Bulma in his arms, and Bra was using her almost forgotten skill to fly herself there.  
  
"Bra!" Goten called to her.  
  
"Goten," she said curtly as she landed.  
  
"Are you both gonna treat me like shit today?"  
  
"What did you expect, Brat?" Vegeta smirked. "This is serious business. Bra will talk to you later, after she's won," he said as he shooed Goten away. Goten walked away with his shoulders slumped.   
  
"It's okay, Goten. It'll be over, soon," Goku laughed as he patted his son on the back.  
  
"Let's get this thing started!" Marron spat.  
  
"Fine by me!" Bra returned. "Papa, what are the rules?"  
  
"First one who can't get up after an assault loses. This is not a fight to the death. Repeat-- this is not a fight to the death," Vegeta explained; however, he really thought the two would be lucky if they broke each others' nails.  
  
"Good luck, Marron. We love you," Krillin smiled to his daughter.  
  
"I love you too," she winked as she walked over to Bra.  
  
"Do your forefathers, the royalty of Vegetaseii proud, Bra," Vegeta said to her.  
  
"Hai, Papa, I will," she smiled as she walked over to Marron, meeting her in the middle of the Son's home.  
  
"You're going to wish you'd never laid eyes on him, Bra."  
  
"No, Marron, it is you who will wish that."  
  
"Fine, let's go!" Marron shouted as she powered up.  
  
"Nani?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "She learned to do that in a night, too?"  
  
"She is one quarter cyborg, Vegeta," Eighteen explained coolly.  
  
"Two can play that game," Bra smirked as she powered up as well. The two women exchanged blows and Ki blasts as the battle was surprisingly interesting.  
  
"I never knew they had that in them," Videl said.  
  
"Me either. Bra and Marron always seemed so gentle," Chi-Chi commented.  
  
"Well, it just goes to show you how two people can change and do anything for love," Gohan sighed.  
  
"You're pretty good, Marron," Bra panted.  
  
"You, too."  
  
"Well, do you want to stop now?"  
  
"Do you want to give up Goten?'  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then," Marron said as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, "let's go!" The two continued to fight as both of their parents cheered them on.  
  
"You know, Vegeta, none of this would've happened if you would've controlled your daughter's hormones," Juu smirked to him.  
  
"Juu, please don't start. I've seen too many people get into it over their children," Krillin commented.  
  
"Yeah, Android-- shut up! If your daughter had a little initiative, Goten wouldn't have to look elsewhere."  
  
"WHAT?! What did you just say, you overgrown monkey!!!" Eighteen exclaimed as she began to power up.  
  
"Did that bucket of bolts just call me a monkey?!" He asked Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta, this is between Marron and Bra-- not you and Eighteen."  
  
"Uh, Krillin, I think that Grillin might need to make an appearance today," Goku whispered to him.  
  
"I think you maybe right. Looks like things could get pretty ugly. I'm ready when you are."  
  
"Now!" Goku exclaimed as he began the fusion dance.  
  
"What in the world are you doing, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked as she saw all the silliness that he and Krillin were doing.  
  
"The fusion dance," Goten said in amazement.  
  
After the dance was completed, a new being emerged-- Grillin. "You are the ugliest thing I have ever seen!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Aren't they though? But what did you expect from Kakarrot and Krillin?"  
  
"Are you saying that my Krillin is ugly?" Eighteen asked getting angrier and angrier.  
  
"Hmm, seems like Kakarrot asked me a question along those lines yesterday," he laughed as he stroked his chin.  
  
"Well, let me answer it for you," Eighteen smiled as she shot a blast at Vegeta.  
  
"She singed my hair!!!" He exclaimed as he smelled the stench of burning hair.  
  
"Now Vegeta," Bulma tried to steady him, but he was so mad that he flew into Super Saiyan mode.  
  
"Is that all you monkeys know how to do? Can't you fight like the rest of us do? Or are you that inadequate?"  
  
"Inadequate? I'll show you, you walking microwave who's inadequate."  
  
"Wait just a minute," Grillin said stepping in between the two. "There's no need to get this angry, Juu."  
  
"Gri-- Krillin, listen, I've had just about all I'm going to take off this pompous vegetable head I'm going to."  
  
"Vegetable head?!" Vegeta ascended into Super Saiyan-- stage two.  
  
Marron and Bra set down to see their parents fighting. They both were on an equal level and couldn't defeat one another. "What do we do now?" Marron asked as she put her hands on her knees.  
  
"I don't know. I was supposed to beat you!"  
  
"Well, you didn't. Your Saiyan powers didn't help you after all."  
  
As Grillin fought to keep Eighteen and Vegeta apart, Eighteen broke free of him and powered up tremendously. "This is what I should've done the first time!" She exclaimed as she released an enormous energy blast toward the Saiyan Prince. Grillin had the good sense to get out of the way, but Vegeta, being the stubborn man he was, just stood there.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra screamed as she turned Super Saiyan she flew over in a blind rage and knocked Eighteen's blast away from her father.  
  
"Bra-chan, you're a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Now, Eighteen, try this one on!" Bra smirked sadistically as she released a force like no one had seen before. Bra was like a woman possessed. Power flowed through every vessel in her body, and just like Gohan had in the battle with Cell, she became blinded by it.  
  
"Kassan!" Marron yelled before pushing her mother out of the way and taking the brunt of the blast.  
  
"MARRON!!!!" Grillin screamed. He watched in horror as Marron fell to the ground in a thud after absorbing Bra's powerful attack.  
  
"M-Marron-chan!" Eighteen sobbed as she crawled over to her daughter. Grillin ran over to them and picked up Marron's lifeless body.  
  
"Kassan, are you all right?" She asked raspy.  
  
"Yes, Marron I am, but Marron, oh Marron," she wept.  
  
"Bra!" Vegeta exclaimed as he tried to calm down his daughter. She had went utterly insane when she became a Super Saiyan. He shook her violently until she returned to her normal self.  
  
"Papa?" She asked crying. "What happened?"  
  
"You . . . killed Marron."  
  
"I what?!" Bra ran over to her fallen friend.  
  
"Look what you did!!!" Eighteen cried out loud.  
  
"I'm sorry. I never meant to kill her. How did I kill her? I'm not that powerful."  
  
"You went Super Saiyan, Bra," Grillin exclaimed. "The power overwhelmed you, and you tried to kill Eighteen after she fired a blast at your father."  
  
"Eighteen, . . ."  
  
"Don't speak to me! You've killed my only daughter!!"  
  
"Kassan, don't be mad at her. She didn't know what she was doing," Marron whispered.  
  
"Marron," Bra kneeled over her.  
  
"I still hate you for taking my Goten away," she looked sternly at Bra  
  
"Marron-chan," Goten said as he kneeled down and held her hand, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. I love you all, but I can see Dende waiting for me," she as her eyes started to glass over.  
  
"Please, Marron, don't leave!" Eighteen held her other hand.  
  
"Good bye," she whispered as the last breath left her body.  
  
  
  
"Death makes angels of us all & gives us wings where we had shoulders smooth as raven's claws."-- Jim Morrison from the poem, "Feast of Friends."  
  
  
  
Author's note-- Okay, before I get a ton of flames for killing off Marron, please listen to my explanation. I don't hate Marron. I happen to think she's one of the coolest characters in all of DBZ. I mean the daughter of a powerful fighter and an android?! I don't see why Toriyama didn't use her more, but that's a moot point. Anyways, Marron will get her revenge on both Bra and Goten-- just wait. :) 


	10. Second Chances, Part I

Marron was transported to the check-in station at King Yemma's where she discovered Dende was waiting on her. She looked above her head and found the usual halo. "I thought I saw you before I left that dimension."  
  
"Marron-chan, I'm so sorry," Dende offered her a hug.  
  
"It's okay, Dende. I'm not sorry that I fought for the man I love," she professed as she hugged Earth's Guardian.  
  
"You realize there are no more Dragonballs."  
  
"Yes, I do. I know I'm here forever."  
  
"Well, no, maybe not," he smiled as he took her hand and got in line. Finally it was their turn to address the King.  
  
"Hmm," King Yemma began, "Marron, daughter of Krillin and Android 18. You lost a fight to Bra Briefs . . . over Son Goten?! You know what a baka he is, don't you?!"  
  
"Yes, I do," she laughed, "but I love him anyway."  
  
"Well, you will permitted to enter Heaven. You have been a very good girl, according to this," he pointed to entries in his book.  
  
"King Yemma, I would like to suggest something for Marron," Dende said.  
  
"You know, Dende, I like you a whole lot better than that Kami. He never knew when to shut-up," King Yemma stated.  
  
Marron giggled thinking how Piccolo would've loved to have heard that. "Why can't you reincarnate Marron into another body?" The Namek asked.  
  
"Reincarnate?!" She gasped.  
  
"Hmm, that's interesting. I think I can!"  
  
"Really?" Her eyes grew big.  
  
"Yeah, there's a soul getting ready to be born right now."  
  
"She'll be a girl, right?" Dende asked.  
  
"Of course. You won't remember anything from your past life, except the occasional de ja vu," the King explained.  
  
"Oh," she said sadly.  
  
"Hey, at least you'll be in the dimension of the living," Dende tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Okay, Marron, hold on tight!" King Yemma exclaimed before pushing a button.  
  
"Good-bye, Dende, King Yemma!!! Thanks for everything!!!" She waved before disappearing.  
  
"Uh-oh," King Yemma said.  
  
"Uh-oh!? What did you do?!" Dende exclaimed.  
  
  
  
In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber  
  
"Pan!!! I can see the baby's head!!! Keep pushing, honey!!!" Trunks exclaimed as he watched the miracle of birth.  
  
"Are you sure, Trunks?! You're not just teasing me?!" Pan asked in her exhausted state.  
  
"Yes, baby, I'm sure! Just keep breathing and pushing! It won't be long now!!" Pan pushed with all her might until the pain became too unbearable. A golden glow surrounded her as she ascended into a Super Saiyan. "Pan!!!!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"Just pull the baby, Trunks, don't worry about me!" Trunks pulled their child, who seemed to have blond hair and green eyes, from her body.   
  
"We have a son, Panny!!!" Trunks exclaimed as he held up the tiny infant.  
  
Back at the check-in station "I sorta goofed!" King Yemma confessed.  
  
"What do you mean, you sorta goofed?!" Dende asked.  
  
"Well, I did reincarnate Marron, but not as a girl."  
  
"Oh, well, that's not too bad."  
  
"But, there's more. I put her soul into the body of Trunks's and Pan's son. I have Trunks's and Pan's son's soul waiting here."  
  
"WHAT?!!! Well, switch them back!!!"  
  
"I can't do that. The only time I can do that is when both parties want to do something like that."  
  
"Well, how long before you can put Trunks's and Pan's son's soul into a body where they can change places?"  
  
"That body will not be born for at least another five years," King Yemma stated looking through his book.  
  
"FIVE YEARS?!?!" Dende shouted.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Hyperbolic Chamber  
  
"A son, Trunks?!" Pan asked still in the Super Saiyan stage. "Wait! He has blond hair, and green eyes!!"  
  
"I think when you went Super Saiyan, so did he," he said as he turned the child around to find a little stub for a tail. "Look , a little stubby tail!"  
  
"Well, you were born with a tail, and I was born without one. I guess that's in between," she smiled as she watched Trunks wiping off their child so gently.  
  
"I wonder if he'll come out of the Super Saiyan stage."  
  
"Maybe he was born a Super Saiyan," Pan said she powered down and collapsed against the floor. Trunks smiled at his wife and cut the umbilical cord freeing the child from his mother. He wrapped their son in a blanket and walked into their bedroom. He placed the baby in his crib and went back out to retrieve Pan. "I was wondering if you were just going to leave me out here."  
  
"I had to put him in his crib, silly. Come on, it's time you held your son," Trunks smiled as he scooped Pan up into his arms. He placed her in the spare bed and brought their son to her. "Here you go, Mama," he said as he handed the baby to her.  
  
"What are we going to name him?"  
  
"You know, I haven't even thought about that."  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"You do, do you?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Saruku." *Author's Note: A play on the Japanese word for under shorts -- Sarumata  
  
"Saruku?"  
  
"Yes, Sar- from your family, and -ku after Grandpa Goku," she smiled as the infant started to nurse.  
  
"Saruku it is. Saruku Briefs," Trunks kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
Eighteen was still sitting on the ground where Marron's body was once as everyone around her offered her comfort. She felt as thought time had stopped and the people around her were moving in slow motion. Wishing this was all a horrible nightmare, she sobbed heavily as she had never before. Not even when Super 17 killed Krillin had her body been wracked with overwhelming grief.  
  
As Grillin defused back into Goku and Krillin, Krillin held his wife in his arms and felt the hot sting of her tears falling onto his shoulder. "Juu, please stop crying."  
  
"Krillin, she was the one thing that made me feel Human. If I could be a mom, I wouldn't think about being an Android."  
  
"You are still a mom. You'll always be her mother." Juuhachi-gou looked up into his eyes, which were also full of tears, and realized that he was right. She was more Human than Android and that Marron would always be her daughter, even though she was not with them any longer.  
  
Bulma was sobbing just like Juu as she held onto Vegeta. Vegeta, too felt like crying, but because he was who he was, held back his tears. Poor Bra was beside herself. She had just killed one of her best friends. 'I knew Kassan was right about me not training. I never want to train again!'  
  
"Krillin," Bulma said as he and Juu walked by them, "I am so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Bulma," he offered in true Krillin-fashion.  
  
"For what it's worth," Vegeta stated, "she was a good girl."  
  
"Yes, she was," Krillin smiled to him as he put Juu in the car. They drove off, never looking back. Goku felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't believe that someone had just died right before his eyes, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. 'Curse you, Shen-Ron,' he thought, 'if you've just given us back the Dragonballs!!!'  
  
Goten stood and watched as everyone began to leave. If he thought this would've happened, he would've picked Marron. He loved Marron, but Bra excited him so. He truly loved them both, but if it meant saving one of their lives, he would've chosen. If only he had known. "Goten," Bra began as she approached him, "I don't think we should see one another any more."  
  
He turned his back to her, not being able to look at her. "Fine," he said as he walked into the house.   
  
"Goten?" She called after him.  
  
"Bra, let's go," Vegeta called to her.  
  
"Okay, Papa," she said sadly. 'Now, I've lost Marron and Goten.' The Briefs flew home without saying good bye to anyone, just as Krillin and Juu had earlier.  
  
"No one is every battling here, again!!! You hear me, Goku!?!" Chi ran outside and began pounding on her husband's chest. Goku pulled in her into a hug and she continued to pound and beat upon him.  
  
"It's okay, Chi-Chi, you just beat on me 'til you feel you can't," he said softly.  
  
"It was just awful, Goku! I can't believe Marron-chan is gone!!"  
  
"I know, honey, but look at poor Goten." Chi-Chi raised her head to look through the window to find Goten sobbing like a little baby.  
  
"I'll go to him," she looked up at Goku. He wiped the tears from her eyes before letting her go. She tiptoed up to lightly peck him on the lips.  
  
In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber  
  
"Wow! He's grown a lot!!" Trunks said as he couldn't believe how quickly Saruku was growing.  
  
"Well, we'll be out of here soon. He'll be six months old when we leave here. Are you sure you have enough film?"  
  
"Yes, I have the video tape going and I have plenty of film for the camera."  
  
"Trunks, can I ask you something?" Pan asked as she changed Saruku's diaper.  
  
"Sure," he smiled  
  
"Could you not cut your hair when we get out of here? I like it like that."  
  
"Anything you want," he said as he walked up to her and snaked his arms around her waist. "I wonder if he'll ever come out of Super Saiyan mode."  
  
"Well, if he doesn't, won't your father be impressed that his grandson was born a Super Saiyan?" She asked as she picked Saruku up and tickled him. The baby laughed and cooed as his mother tickled him. "You know, I can't get over how much he reminds me of Marron."  
  
"Yeah, the blond hair definitely makes him look like Marron."  
  
"I can't wait to show him to her!" She exclaimed as she threw the baby up a bit and caught him.  
  
  
  
In the home of Krillin and Juu  
  
"Juu, what are you doing?" Krillin asked as his wife gathered up all the pictures of Marron and placed them on the mantle.  
  
"I'm just putting pictures up of her so that I can always look at her."  
  
"Don't you think that's enough pictures?" Krillin asked as the pictures started to topple over. He grabbed them before any could break. If one broke, Juu would surely go hysterical.  
  
"I just want as many as I can get there. Can you understand that?" She sobbed.  
  
"She was my daughter, too."  
  
"Gomen nasai. I shouldn't take this out on you. I should be killing that little bitch of Vegeta's!!!"  
  
"Juu, two wrongs don't make a right."  
  
"I know, but it would make me feel a little better if that little brat wasn't here so that he could love her, just like my Marron isn't here so I can love her," she put her head in her hands and cried loudly.  
  
"Juu," Krillin said softly as he hugged his wife. "She'll always be here in our hearts. We will never forget her."  
  
  
  
Trunks and Pan finally came out of the Hyperbolic Chamber as their time in there was over. Pan held little Saruku ,still in Super Saiyan stage, proudly. "Well, little one, it's time to meet the rest of your family."  
  
"Hey Dende!" Trunks greeted. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"No problem, Trunks," the Namek smiled. Trunks could tell that there was something bothering him, but he really didn't have the time to ask about it.  
  
"Dende, this is Saruku Briefs," Pan introduced.  
  
"He's a Super Saiyan?! A such a young age?"  
  
"He was born that way."  
  
"Pan, it's time to show everyone our son," Trunks motioned.  
  
"Bye Dende! We'll come visit again really soon!" Pan called down as she flew with her son in her arms. Catching up to Trunks, she asked, "Where to first?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, I can't wait to see the look on Vegeta's face when he sees that your son was born a Super Saiyan!"  
  
"Okay, to my house first!" He smiled to her as he pulled her and Saruku close to him. They flew to Capsule Corp. and set down up the compound. They walked up to the door, but didn't go in.  
  
"Well, this is your house," Pan said wondering what was making Trunks pause.  
  
"I know, but, my tousan and kassan are going to flip!"  
  
"Not when they see this beautiful baby." Trunks rang the doorbell, and they heard Bulma call out,  
  
"Coming." She opened the door to find her son with long hair and Pan holding a little, blond baby. "Trunks!? Pan!?" She managed before fainting.   
  
"Kassan!" Trunks exclaimed as he kneeled down to attend to her.  
  
"Onna, why do you have the door wide-open!?" Vegeta barked as he rounded the corner. "Ah, I see, the brat has finally decided to come home." He took one look at Saruku and knew that the infant was a Super Saiyan. "By Dende!!!" He exclaimed taking his grandchild from Pan. "This is your child?  
  
"Yes, Vegeta-sama, he is. Meet your grandson, Saruku Briefs.  
  
"Saruku?" The Prince raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Tousan, Saru- coming from the Briefs family, and -ku after Goku."  
  
"YOU NAMED THIS CHILD AFTER KAKARROT?!?!?" He screamed causing Saruku to laugh. Vegeta calmed down and saw how happy the child was. "So, you think it's funny seeing Grandpa get mad?" Vegeta asked as he walked off with the baby.   
  
"Uh, Trunks?" Pan asked as Trunks was almost in tears watching his father and his son together.  
  
"Yeah, Pan."  
  
"Your mom is still on the floor."  
  
"Oh, yeah!!" Trunks looked down at his mother who was beginning to come to.   
  
"Trunks?!" Bulma said softly. "Did I just see a baby in Pan's arms?"  
  
"Yes, you did," Pan answered. "But, Vegeta's kidnapped him," she laughed. Bulma jumped up and hugged them both.  
  
"I'm sorry we acted like such morons and missed out on your wedding. At least your father saw it," she said before taking off after Vegeta.   
  
"Your father saw it?!" Pan asked looking at Trunks.  
  
"Kassan?!" Trunks called out before grabbing Pan by the arm and taking off after his mother. They found Bulma and Vegeta sitting on the couch together playing with Saruku.  
  
"Vegeta-sama, were you there at Dende's Lookout when we got married?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yes, I was. I was going to stop you, but I decided not to," he said taking Saruku from Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta, you've already held him long enough!!" Bulma complained.  
  
"You decided not to?" Trunks asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes, Brat. You two are bonded; there's nothing I could say or do to change that." Just then Bra came moping down the stairs.  
  
"Bra!?" Pan ran to her and hugged her, but Bra only returned the hug halfheartedly.  
  
"Hey, Sis! Come meet your nephew!" Trunks called to her. Bra walked into the living room to find her father holding what looked like a mini-Marron. She burst out wailing and ran off up the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Pan asked.  
  
"A lot has happened since you two left yesterday. Sit down, I'll tell you everything," Bulma said before she explained what had transpired leading up to Marron challenging Bra to a fight for Goten.  
  
"You've gotta be shittin' me!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"So, I take it from Bra's mood that she lost Uncle Goten?" Pan asked.  
  
"No, Pan-chan, Bra lost far more than Goten," Bulma said sadly. Then, Vegeta took over and explained just how Marron was killed. He told the story while Saruku tugged and pulled at his wild Saiyan mane.  
  
"Marron's dead?" Trunks asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, she is," Bulma hung her head down.  
  
"But, she can't be. She just can't be."  
  
"Yes, she is," a voice said from the stairs. It was Bra. "And I killed her!" She sobbed.  
  
"Bra," Pan said before running over to her. "You didn't mean to. We know you didn't." Trunks walked over and hugged his sister tightly.   
  
"It's okay, Bra. Come over here and meet your new nephew, Saruku," Trunks said as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Okay," she sniffed. Walking over to the couch were Vegeta was sitting, Bra looked at the baby and her heart felt like someone had stuck a knife in it. This child looked a lot like Marron! She sat down and her father handed Saruku to her. "Hey Saruku! I'm Bra, your aunt." The child took one look at her and spit up on her, then laughed. "This is great!! This was my new outfit!!" She exclaimed as she handed him back to Pan.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bra. He had just eaten before we came here," Pan offered to help her.   
  
"I don't think he likes me."  
  
"Don't be silly. He's spit up on me hundreds of times, and I'm his father."  
  
"No, I can tell. He doesn't like me," Bra said before running off upstairs again.  
  
"I'll go see to her," Bulma said getting up.   
  
"I still can't believe that she killed Marron," Trunks collapsed onto a chair.  
  
"Believe me, she surprised us all," Vegeta said as he once again took Saruku from Pan.  
  
"So, now there's three new Super Saiyans," Pan smiled.  
  
"Three?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes, Bra, Saruku, and me."  
  
"You?!"  
  
"Tousan, Saruku was born a Super Saiyan because Pan went Super Saiyan just before she gave birth to him."  
  
"Hmm, maybe we'll have some strong fighters out of this bunch, yet!" He said as he threw his grandson up into the air. 


	11. Second Chances, Part II

After Bulma came down from consoling Bra, Vegeta and her announced that they would be getting married. Pan had to once again hand Saruku to his grandpa and help Trunks up out of the floor. The newlyweds couldn't believe that Trunks's parents were finally going to tie the knot.  
  
"You're really gonna get married?!" Trunks asked as his mother brought him a glass of water.  
  
"Yeah, we are," she smiled to him.  
  
"Why is that such a surprise?" His father raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Because Vegeta-sama, that's a Human tradition. You've never been too keen on Human traditions," Pan explained.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time I become 'keen' on them. My onna's Human; my son and daughter are half- Human; you're three-quarters Human, and Saruku, well, hmm . . . let's see."  
  
"I think he's like a sixth- Saiyan or something," Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Any ways, he's more Human than anything," Vegeta said as the infant pulled on his hair.  
  
"I think it's great that you and Bulma-sama are getting married," Pan beamed. Bulma moved over closer to Vegeta, and he put his arm that wasn't holding Saruku around her. Trunks looked on as his parents showed more affection toward each other than he had ever seen. He hated to break up the happy little scene, but he was sure that Pan wanted to show off Saruku to her parents.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going," Trunks said as he tried to take his son from his father.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Vegeta barked.  
  
"We have to take Saruku to Gohan-sama's," Trunks explained.  
  
"Vegeta, give them their child!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"You bring him back here when you're finished visiting Kakarrot's eldest!" He ordered.  
  
"We'll be living her for awhile until we find our own place," Pan laughed as she almost had to pry Vegeta's hands from Saruku.  
  
"See you later!" Trunks waved as he held Pan in his arms, who was holding Saruku, and took off into the sky.  
  
"Wow! Vegeta really liked Saruku!" Pan said as the baby laughed as they gained altitude.  
  
"Yeah, I just wished he would've liked me that much."  
  
"He does, Trunks-kun. He just has a hard time showing it toward you," she said gently caressing his face.  
  
"I know, but as long as you like me," he kissed her cheek gently.  
  
"Silly," she laughed as she tugged on his long hair.  
  
The three set down at the Son home, but Pan wasn't nervous like Trunks was. She knew her father and mother would instantly love little Saruku. "Knock, knock," she called out.  
  
"Pan?! Is that you?!" Her mother called out.  
  
"Yes, Kassan, it's me, Trunks, and Saruku," she said as she led Trunks in.  
  
"Saruku?" Her mother said as she came into the living room. "Oh Pan!! He's adorable!" Her mother shouted as she took the baby from her. 'Geez, he's my kid and I've held him about five minutes!!' Pan thought.  
  
"Gohan, come look at your . . . Is this a boy or a girl?" Videl studied Saruku.  
  
"He's a boy. The blond hair throws you off," Trunks laughed.  
  
"Videl, what did you say?" Gohan asked as he came into the room. "Panny!!!" He shouted as he ran over to his daughter catching her in a Saiyan bear hug.  
  
"Tousan, you're choking me," she managed to get out.  
  
"Gomen," he bowed as he looked at his grandson. "Is he a . . . Super Saiyan!?"  
  
"Yes, he is," Trunks said proudly.  
  
"But how?" Videl asked as her eyes were filled with wonder.  
  
"Because his mother went Super Saiyan giving birth to him," Pan crossed her arms.  
  
"Really, Panny!?" Gohan asked excitedly. "That's great!!! I'm so glad you finally made it!" He exclaimed tossing the infant up in the air causing uproarious giggles to erupt from the child.  
  
"You said Saruku earlier. What is that from?" Videl asked as she and Gohan sat down.  
  
"Saru- from my family," Trunks began.  
  
"And -ku after Grandpa Goku," Pan finished.   
  
"Pan, Dad will be so happy that you named your son after him. His great-grandson will be the apple of his eye; I'm sure," Gohan laughed as Saruku pulled on his hair, much like he had his Grandpa Vegeta's. Videl happened to notice the wedding bands on Trunks's and Pan's fingers. She sighed as she realized that her little girl was little no more. Her daughter now was a mother. Because of senseless bickering and arguing, she had missed out on the two biggest occasions of Pan's life: her wedding and her son's birth.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" Pan asked as she saw the sadness on her mother's face.  
  
"Well, honey, I just hate I missed your wedding and Saruku's birth. I'm sorry that I acted like I did."  
  
"It's okay. Trunks and I have forgiven everyone, and besides, I'd like to have another ceremony so that you guys can be there."  
  
"Really, Pan?" Gohan asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, it might be a double wedding!" She laughed.  
  
"A double wedding?" Videl puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, my parents are going to get married," Trunks beamed.  
  
"Your parents?!?" Gohan and Videl said simultaneously.  
  
"Yep, my parents," he grinned from ear-to-ear.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Vegeta, where did you get this ring from?" Bulma asked as she looked at the huge rock on her finger.  
  
"The same jewelry store . . ."  
  
"That you blew up?!"  
  
"Yeah," he smirked. Bulma laughed loudly as she thought about how those clerks must have been scared out of their minds when they saw him coming. "They were more than hospitable. They let me look at fifty rings until I found the right one."  
  
"I bet. They knew if they didn't, they would've been blown to Kingdom Come!!"  
  
"Well, I am a Prince, and I always get what I want," he said coolly as he pulled Bulma forcefully to him.  
  
"Oh, really?" She looked into his dark eyes.  
  
"Yes, really," he stated before crushing his lips down upon hers. Bra watched her parents from the top of the steps and thought how she'd never find love like that. Sometimes her parents fought like cats and dogs, but she knew that they loved one another. The only person Bra loved was Goten, and now they could never be together. She sighed as she walked back into her room. Walking over to the window, she happened to see a picture of the whole gang together: her parents, Trunks, Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Satan, Krillin, Juu, Marron, herself, and Goten.   
  
"Those were happy times," she said out loud. "Oh, Goten, why do you have to be the way you are? Why couldn't I have fallen for someone else? Someone who didn't belong to another?"  
  
  
  
"Wow," Gohan said as Videl took Saruku from him. Videl laughed and cooed at the child, but was saddened when the little boy reminded her of Marron.  
  
"I guess you know about Marron," Videl said quietly.  
  
"Yes, we do," Pan frowned.  
  
"It was awful, Pan," Gohan said. "It was like a nightmare that you couldn't wake up from."  
  
"I wished we had been here, maybe we could've stopped it," Trunks said as he put his arm around Pan.  
  
"No one could've stopped it. It's what Marron and Bra wanted," Videl stated.  
  
"Yeah, but, I could've beaten some sense into Goten and made him choose."  
  
"Marron chose first. She challenged Bra to a fight, and you know what happens when you challenge a Saiyan to a fight," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Trunks admitted knowing that their father would've never let Bra back down.  
  
"I don't think you should take little Saruku to see Juu and Krillin just yet," Videl suggested.  
  
"I know, he looks a lot like Marron," Pan sighed.  
  
"Maybe, it would cheer them up," Trunks pondered.  
  
"No, I think maybe you should give them a little more time before going over there. After all, you are Bra's brother," Gohan frowned.  
  
"I know, but . . ."  
  
"But, we'll wait," Pan held Trunks's hand.  
  
  
  
"We're going over to see Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Goten. I'll call you sometime tomorrow!" Pan waved as she, Trunks, and Saruku walked out the door.  
  
"Okay, Panny! Don't be a stranger! You, Trunks, and Saruku drop by anytime!" Gohan called out as he squeezed Videl with the arm that wasn't waving madly at his daughter.  
  
"That went very well!" Trunks exclaimed as he hoisted his son over his head to sit on his neck.  
  
"Of course, but now comes the hard part," Pan said.  
  
"I know. Poor Goten must be to pieces," he grunted as Saruku pulled on his lavender locks.  
  
"You know, I'm surprised your mother didn't say anything about your long hair."  
  
"She was too enchanted with Saruku to notice her son, the hippie," he laughed as they walked upon the Son porch.  
  
"Gramma? Granpa?" Pan called as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Panny!? Is that you?" Goku asked as he ran to the door. He looked through the window seeing Trunks, Pan, and little baby.  
  
"Yes, Grandpa, it's me, Trunks, and Saruku." Goku swung open the door and hugged all three at once. Poor Saruku almost fell off Trunks's shoulders until Goku caught him.   
  
"Is this my great-grandson!?" Goku looked at the boy curiously. He knew that the Briefs usually had light hair, but blond?!, he thought.  
  
"Yes, Grandpa. His name is Saruku."  
  
"He looks like a Super Saiyan."  
  
"He is," Trunks said proudly as he put an arm around Pan's shoulder.  
  
"Huh!?" Goku said as Chi-Chi began to bellow for him.  
  
"GOKU! Where are you!?" She screamed as she saw his back through the window. "What are you-- Pan, Trunks!!" She exclaimed as she came to the door.  
  
"Granma!" Pan hugged her grandmother just as soon as she opened the door.  
  
"Is that your baby!?" Chi-Chi almost giggled.  
  
"Yes, Chi-Chi-sama, this is our son, Saruku," Trunks introduced.  
  
"They said he was a Super Saiyan," Goku said with doubt in his voice.  
  
"See, I went Super Saiyan just as he was being born. He came out with green eyes and blond hair," Pan explained.  
  
"Panny, you're a Super Saiyan!?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," she smiled sweetly as her grandfather flashed a patented Son smile.  
  
"I'm proud of you," he said as he hugged her with his free arm. The other arm still held his great-grandson.  
  
"I can't believe I'm a great-grandma!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she took Saruku from her husband. "Come in! We have a lot to tell you!" "We. . . know about Marron," Pan said sadly. "Oh," Chi-Chi frowned.  
  
"Yeah, we stopped at Capsule Corp first," Trunks hugged Pan.  
  
"What did Vegeta think of his grandson?" Goku asked as he opened the door for the newlyweds.  
  
"Tousan was very impressed with him. He took him away from all of us, and wouldn't let Kassan hold him!" Trunks laughed.  
  
"Really?" Goku asked in surprise. The only child he ever showed an interest in was Bra and that was because she was a girl.  
  
"Yeah, Grandpa, it was so funny," Pan said as they sat down on the couch.  
  
"Where's Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
"He's in his room-- has been since yesterday. It was so awful," Chi-Chi frowned.  
  
"He just stood there, helpless. He couldn't do anything. He had to watch the one he loved die," Goku explained.  
  
"Hopefully, we can cheer him up," Pan stated as Chi-Chi handed her son to her. Trunks was right behind her as she made her way to her uncle's room.  
  
"Uncle Goten," Pan knocked on his door.  
  
"Pan-chan? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me too, Goten," Trunks smiled.  
  
"Trunks!?" Goten exclaimed as he opened the door. Goten grabbed his best friend in a vice-like hug and buried his head in Trunks's shoulder and sobbed.  
  
"Goten!" Trunks gasped as his grip around his stomach was constricting Trunks's air supply.  
  
"It was horrible, Trunks. Marron just laid there and . . . died."  
  
"Goten-kun," Pan said softly as she stroked his ebony hair. "We're so sorry." Goten raised his head from Trunks's shoulder and smiled at Pan. He noticed she was holding a baby who looked a lot like Marron.  
  
"Who is that?!"  
  
"That's my and Pan's son, Saruku," Trunks smiled.  
  
"He looks like Marron."  
  
"Yeah, he does. He's a Super Saiyan," Pan smiled.  
  
"A SUPER SAIYAN?! AT THAT AGE!?" Suddenly, Saruku started to cry as he looked at Goten. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare him like that ," Goten said as he touched the baby's arm. "It's okay. Listen, he needs a diaper change. Wanna help me?" Pan asked. Goten raised an eyebrow and looked at Trunks.  
  
"Hey dude! It's her turn to change him. I did it last time!" He threw up his hands and headed back to the living room where Chi-Chi and Goku were waiting.  
  
"Come on, it's not that bad," Pan laughed as she dragged Goten into his room which looked like a cyclone had passed through it. "Do you ever think to clean this place!?"  
  
"No," he said silently.  
  
"Goten, come on. I know that it must hurt, but you've got to at least keep your spirits up," Pan said as she placed Saruku on the one clean spot on the bed.  
  
"You have no idea what it's like to have your heart ripped out like this."  
  
"No, I don't, but you're not doing yourself any good being cooped up this room," she said before asking him to hand her a diaper from the diaper bag. Just as Pan turned away, Saruku peed right on Goten.  
  
"This is just wonderful! My great-nephew pisses on me!" Pan looked at poor Goten, and couldn't help to laugh.   
  
"Goten! I'm sorry! It was just so funny! He's just a little baby!" Pan finished laughing at him as he stormed out of the room. "Hmm, you spat up on Bra, and peed on Goten. Do you not like your aunt and uncle, Saruku?" She teased the baby before putting on a clean diaper.  
  
"Trunks! Look what your son did to me!!" Goten growled as he pointed to a wet spot on his shirt.  
  
"Don't feel like the Lone Ranger, bud! He's done the same thing to me a million times."  
  
"Goten, babies do that," his mother explained. Goten collapsed onto the sofa beside his father as he heard Trunks explain where Saruku's name came from.  
  
"After me?" Goku looked shocked.  
  
"Yep, Panny wanted it that way."  
  
"She thinks a lot of her grandpa," Chi-Chi snuggled up next to him.  
  
"Her grandpa thinks a lot of her," Goku said with tears shining in his eyes.  
  
"Well, we're all cleaned up now!" Pan exclaimed as she came running into the living room with her son.  
  
"Pan, thank you for naming him after me," Goku stood to hug his granddaughter.  
  
"I love you, Grandpa Goku," she said softly as his strong arms enveloped her. 


	12. Second Chances, Part III

LEMON ALERT!!! There's a bit of a lemon in here involving Krillin and Juuhachi. If you don't like reading about sex, don't read this part!  
  
Six months later . . .  
  
Te scene at Capsule Corp.:  
  
Saruku came running through the living area at Capsule Corp. with a small trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. "TRUNKS!! That brat of yours bit me again!!!" Bra screamed as blood oozed from her hand. The infant who was making leaps and bounds in development simply giggled as his father swooped him up as he ran past the couch.  
  
"Saruku! You know you're not supposed to bite your Aunt Bra!" Trunks scolded him as he sat him on his chest.  
  
"That little brat hates me!" Bra hissed. Pan came in from training outside as she heard the commotion.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked as she tousled her hair in a towel.  
  
"This is what's going on! That monkey bit me!" Bra showed Pan where Saruku had sank his teeth into the back of her hand.  
  
"Saruku! I'm going to whip you good!" Pan stated as she took him from Trunks.  
  
"Don't you dare lay one finger on that child!" A voice bellowed. It was Vegeta's voice.  
  
"Papa! Look what he did to me!" Bra pouted as she showed her father where her nephew's teeth marks had indented her hand.  
  
"Bra-chan, it's only a flesh wound. He's part-Saiyan-- it's in his blood. You bit me several times when you were his age," he smirked causing Bra to blush. "Besides, I'm surprised this could tear you away from your computer," he stated absently as he took Saruku from Pan and walked outside.  
  
Bra had been glued to her computer ever since the day after Trunks and Pan brought Saruku home. She became engrossed in cyberspace. After having killed one of her best friends, she felt she couldn't face reality again. Goten was lost to her forever, and so was Marron. She had "met" several people on-line including one mystery man who tweaked her interests. He described himself as tall and handsome. He refused to divulge anything else, which made Bra crazy for him.   
  
"Yeah, B-chan, what gives with the computer?" Trunks asked as Pan sat down beside him on the couch.  
  
"Leave me alone. I hear it enough from Tousan and Kassan," she barked before turning to leave.  
  
"Bra, we just care about you. You've been spending an awful lot of time in your room," Pan said as she stood. She walked over to Bra and attempted to console her by placing her hand on her shoulder. Bra jerked away from the contact and stared at Pan with almost green eyes.   
  
"I said to leave me alone!! Go tend to your precious brat!" She scowled walking up the stairs to her room where she spent most of her time these days.  
  
"You know, she didn't mean a word of what she said," Trunks stood to comfort his wife.  
  
"I know, but she's becoming a vampire. She's up all night and sleeps most of the day. It's not good for her, Trunks-kun," Pan said softly as his strong arms enveloped her.  
  
"I'm worried too, Panny, but she's a grown woman now. She has to get over this in her own way."  
  
"She and Goten do the same thing. Grandma says that he's up until the wee hours of the morning and then sleeps the entire day away."  
  
"What's he doing?"  
  
"I don't know," she sighed, looking sadly into his azure eyes.  
  
  
  
"Krillin, I want you to call them," Juu stated as she swung open the bathroom door. "Krillin?" She asked as she fanned away the steam that the shower was causing.   
  
"Oh, sorry, couldn't hear you," he said as he turned off the faucet. He opened the shower curtain and stepped out. Juu's heart skipped a beat when she saw him standing naked before her. Even though he hadn't really fought in years, he still had trained to keep his body in good shape. His muscles seemed to take up most of his short body; somehow making up for his lack of height. An evil grin crept across her face as she thought of what she'd like him to do her with those muscles. Krillin raised an eyebrow as he saw a feral look come about his wife-- something he hadn't seen in quite sometime. "Juu," he said softly breaking her trance.  
  
"Yeah, uh, I want you to call them," she stated as she quickly regained her composure.  
  
"Call who?" He asked as he toweled off his legs causing Juu to lose her concentration again.  
  
"Uh, . . . Trunks and Pan!" She almost yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay, I will," he laughed as he was almost certain that his wife was getting turned on by watching him dry himself.  
  
"But first," she purred as she picked him up by his arms and flew him out of the bathroom.  
  
"Juu!? What are you doing!?" Krillin asked as he was being whisked away into their bedroom.  
  
"Krillin-chan, it's been too long. I want this . . . need this so bad," she practically begged him. Juu and Krillin had actually grown so far apart in the six months since Marron's death that their relationship had deteriorated into one of being roommates. It had been so long since they'd been intimate together, Krillin had forgotten just how long. She placed him on the bed and sat next to him running her hands over his chest.  
  
"You want what?" He asked slyly, trying to ignore where her hands were roaming.  
  
"Krillin, you know what I want," Juu said getting a bit flustered. 'He's never done this before. Usually when I tell him I want this, he pounces on me,' she thought.  
  
"I don't know what you want," he said with a look that reeked Goku. 'I know what you want, but I want you to tell me. I want you to say the words, Juu,' he thought.  
  
"Krillin, I want you to . . ." she said in a whisper so low, he couldn't hear it.  
  
"What?" He asked as she pulled him down a top of her. "Whoa!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I want you to make love to me, please," she asked, her voice raspy with need.  
  
"That's all you had to say," he said softly into her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth gently.  
  
"Krillin," she whispered as he slid his tongue down her neck and traced her collarbone. Juu's hands immediately cupped his buttocks, holding and caressing the soft skin that covered the solid muscles. Krillin moaned into her ear at the contact. It felt good to her to touch her husband in this way. For so long now they had slept in the same bed, but they really hadn't shared the bed. Juu's skin began to tingle as Krillin  
  
"I know I've been distant lately, but . . ." She began.  
  
"Shh," he said before putting a finger to her mouth. "No words," he smiled before she took his finger into her mouth sucking on it. He moaned loudly as he watched his wife daringly and erotically suck on his finger. She reached up with her hand and took hold of another one of his fingers. She licked the finger up and down before sticking both of them into her mouth. "Juu," he moaned as he watched her work his fingers in and out of her mouth. She gently bit the pads and tips as her blue eyes suddenly turned the shade of midnight.  
  
She took Krillin's fingers out of her mouth and stuck one of hers into his mouth. She gasped when he captured another finger in his mouth. His wet saliva caused a cooling feeling on her finger as the air hit it. The feeling was so sensual as she watched her husband lavish her fingers with such attention as he milked her fingers in and out of his mouth. 'What's gotten into her?' He thought, but then his mind asked him did he really care, and the answer was no. Juu moaned softly as Krillin continued sucking and licking her fingers occasionally glancing up to meet her eyes. She saw how much he wanted her in his dark eyes, and he saw the same in her sapphire ones. "Krillin, please stop torturing me," she almost laughed a throaty laugh.  
  
"Not yet," he said after removing her fingers from his mouth and pushing her back onto the bed. "Your torture has just begun," he whispered into her ear as he moved over her.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile . . . at the Son home  
  
"Goten!!!! Come out of that room this instance!!!!!" Chi-Chi screamed at her youngest son.  
  
"Kassan! I'm trying to sleep!" A muffled shout came from behind the door.  
  
"It's seven o'clock in the evening for crying out loud!!! It's time for supper-- not for sleeping!!!"  
  
"Food?!" He asked as he leaped to his feet. He opened the door to find a horrible scowl on his mother's face.  
  
"Goten, you stink! Your clothes are a mess, and that breath of yours!!! When's the last time you bathed, changed clothes, and brushed your teeth?" She asked as she held her nose.  
  
"Hmm," he said as he brought his hand up to his chin.  
  
"That's it!!! March yourself right into that bathroom and take a bath, young man!" She shouted.  
  
"Kassan, I think I'm old enough to know when I need a bath. I don't need you telling me . . ." he began just before Chi-Chi blew a gasket and slung him over her shoulder. "KASSAN!!! What are you doing!?" He yelled as she kicked open the bathroom door and literally threw him into the tub-- with no water no less! "OUCH!!! That hurt!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his head. The next thing he knew, his mother turned on the shower head and drenched him and his clothes with HOT water.  
  
"There's no sense in this, Goten! You've done nothing but throw your life away for six solid months!!" She barked as she got the soap and the back brush.  
  
"Kassan! I can wash myself! At least let me take my clothes off!" He shouted as she began to scrub his back harshly.  
  
"And miss the only chance for that outfit to be washed in the next six months!?" She asked sarcastically. There was no humor in her voice, but just a hint of it in her eyes. "Your father wants to train with you. Isn't that what you've wanted for so long?"  
  
"You're getting soap into my eyes!!!"  
  
"Listen, you're a man now, so you're going to have to start acting like one. You're going to get out of that room like a normal Human being and function like one!"  
  
"But, I'm half-Saiyan!" He protested.  
  
Chi-Chi stuck the bar of soap into his mouth as she scrubbed his unruly hair. After we get you cleaned and dried, you're going to have supper with us. Gohan and Videl are coming over tonight. You're going to act like a civilized HALF-SAIYAN tonight. You're not going to your room until it is time for bed, and you WILL go to sleep like the rest of us tonight. You will not be up doing Dende-knows-what until the wee hours of the morning!" She commanded as she began to rinse him off.  
  
He spat out the bar of soap, but didn't say a word. He knew when he was licked, and when it was his mother she always won. She finished rinsing him off and dusted off her hands. "Now, there, doesn't that feel so much better? Don't forget to brush your teeth, dear," she said in a motherly tone before walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Dende, not another dinner with Gohan and Videl!" He said in exasperation. "All Gohan does is talk about his work, and all Videl does is talk about that brat, Saruku. The last time he was over here, he shit all over me!" Goten sighed as he leaned back in the tub, putting his hands behind his head. "They can't interfere with my time with her. She's all I have," he sighed again.  
  
The mystery behind Goten's late night activities was that he had stolen a old computer from Gohan's house and rigged it up so that he could get on-line. For six months now, he had conversed via chat with a young lady whose sign-in name was "LostandLonely." She had told him that she had lost someone very special to her, but would go into much more than that. Goten's heart went out to her as he had lost two very special people. He had only told her that he was tall and handsome hence his sign-in name, "GQ."  
  
"If only I could help her heal her heart, maybe she could help me heal mine," he dreamily thought as he drifted off to sleep in the tub.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! Goku here, again. Boy, is my great-grandson causing a bit of trouble, or what? Looks like things are heating up between Krillin and 18. I had to close my eyes when that part came! Are Bulma and Vegeta going to get married, or what? I bet Bulma's throwing the wedding to end all weddings! Speaking of that, Chi-Chi and I are going to have to do some serious talking. And poor Bra and Goten, can they find acceptance and healing in cyberspace?  
  
These and many more questions will be answered on the next installment of the Second Chances Saga of After GT-- Life Without The Dragonballs! 


	13. Second Chances, Part IV

Another alert! Although not a lemon, but a little innuendo as far as Krillin and 18 , Vegeta and Bulma, and Goku and Chi-Chi are concerned. I think Krillin and 18 are a much overlooked couple, so I decided to focus on them a little bit. :)  
  
"Vegeta!!!! Get in here!!! The people are here to fit you for your tux!!!" Bulma yelled through Capsule Corp. The Saiyan Prince grunted as he looked at his son.  
  
"Remember, Tousan, _you_ asked _her_!" He laughed.  
  
"Listen, boy, I don't need any of your smart mouth! Get back to training!" He barked as he began to walk off toward the house.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Trunks threw him a salute and began to train again. Just then, Pan came out of the back door carrying their son.  
  
"Trunks!! Listen, Saruku said his first word!!!" She ran to him grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
"Saruku, what did you say!?" Trunks took him from Pan and held up high.  
  
"Vegeta!" Saruku said brightly.  
  
"VEGETA!?!" Trunks sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah, isn't that a kick in the teeth?" Pan asked.  
  
"Does Papa know?"  
  
"No, I haven't told him yet. I won't be able to hold him for a week after I do!" Pan laughed.  
  
"Yeah, Papa really loves him," Trunks held the little boy close to him.  
  
"I think his daddy loves him, too," Pan said softly.  
  
"I do, Panny. I'd die for him," Trunks said looking down into Saruku's green eyes.  
  
In one of the dressing rooms at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Oh you look so handsome!" Bulma came up behind Vegeta and looked at him in the mirror. He really did. She thought she'd melt at the sight of him, but she couldn't let him see her fawn over him like that. He'd never let her hear the end of it!  
  
"This thing's too tight!!!" He growled as he tried to adjust the collar. She smacked his hand away and laughed. 'Once a Saiyan, always a Saiyan,' she laughed to herself.  
  
"That blue training suit is tighter than that!" She exclaimed as she began to loosen his tie.  
  
"Oh, and how would you know?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, uh, you look good in your training suit," she said in a low whisper. He looked damn fine in that training suit-- she had always thought that. She had secretly made more because she was afraid she'd never get to see him in it again after he'd damaged the one he had.  
  
"I do, huh?" He spun around and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Yeah," she bent her head down. He lifted her chin so that their eyes met.  
  
"You've never told me anything like that," he smiled slightly. 'Maybe she does actually think I'm attractive.'  
  
"I know. I didn't want to inflate your ego any more than it already is," she smirked. He spun her so that she was facing away from him and patted her bottom.  
  
"Now, go tell those weaklings that I am finished so that they can get me out of this!!"   
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma turned around with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Don't waste all that energy now. You'll need it for later," he smirked evilly.  
  
"Vegeta! Oh," she blushed as she headed out of the changing room to find the tailors.  
  
  
  
Several hours later . . .  
  
"Moshi-moshi, Capsule Corp.," Trunks answered the phone.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Hey Krillin!" Trunks smiled brightly.  
  
"Krillin!?" Pan mouthed as she tried to feed Saruku.  
  
"Listen, Juu and I want you and Pan to come over and bring your new baby," he said laughing.  
  
"Okay! Sure, we'll bring Saruku over!" Trunks winked to his wife.  
  
"They want us to bring over the baby!?" Pan whispered loudly. Trunks nodded.   
  
"Can you come over for dinner tonight?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Dinner, tonight, Panny?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Sure, how about you Saruku?" The mini-Super Saiyan shook his head and started dancing in his eye chair.  
  
"Tonight it is!" Trunks laughed.  
  
"See you around seven, then," Krillin said.  
  
"Bye!" Trunks exclaimed before hanging   
  
"That certainly was a surprise!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but how are they going to react when they see him?" Trunks asked looking at his son.  
  
"I don't know, but they did ask."  
  
"I know, but I don't want to upset them."  
  
"I don't think we will," She said as she watched Saruku spit out the strained carrots she had just fed him. "Saruku Son Briefs!!! Look what you have done!" She went over to him and began to wipe the carrots off him.  
  
"Don't yell at him like that!" Vegeta commanded as he walked into the kitchen. His stomach was rumbling and the tailors had finally left after he threatened to blast them to Hell and back.  
  
"Vegeta!" Saruku exclaimed and held out his arms to his grandfather.  
  
"Did you say what I thought you did!?" The Saiyan Prince ran over to his grandson.  
  
"Oh no! We'll never get to take him tonight!" Trunks smacked himself in the head.  
  
"Vegeta!" Saruku repeated himself as Vegeta removed him from his highchair. The Saiyan Prince held his grandson tightly as he looked over at Trunks. Trunks had never seen his father look so proud of something in his life.  
  
  
  
At Krillin and Juuhachigou's home  
  
"Well, Juu, they're coming!" Krillin said as he walked into their kitchen. He had passed by all the pictures of Marron that Juu had placed upon the mantle the day she died. He sighed as he thought of how much he missed his daughter. She was the sunshine of his life. He could remember how she used to hide behind his leg when Gohan would come around.  
  
"Good. What time are they coming?" She asked as she dried a dish.  
  
"Seven." He hopped up on a stool at their breakfast bar and smiled at his wife. She was even more beautiful now then the day he first set eyes on her-- the day that she and her twin brother were dead set on killing Goku.  
  
"I can't wait to see them," she smiled back to him. 'He's certainly getting cuter in his old age,' she mused. She could've had her choice of any man in the world, but none would've loved her the way he does. She was startled from her reverie by the screaming tea kettle. She picked it up from the stove and walked over to her husband.  
  
"Me, too," He smiled as she poured him a cup of tea. She poured herself one and joined him in setting on the other side of the bar.  
  
"Krillin, I want to tell you how much this last week has meant to me. It's like we're newlyweds again," she smiled and took hold of his hand.  
  
"I know. I've missed that."  
  
"You'll miss it no more," she leaned over to kiss his lips. As the kiss deepened, the two managed to fall off their stools at the bar and fall into the floor. "Well, you certainly know how to show a girl a good-time, Krillin-kun," she laughed hysterically.  
  
"I'm sorry, Juu!"  
  
"Don't be. That's the first time since Marron's death that I've laughed. It felt good," she said as she tousled his hair. "Come on, let's go upstairs," she said as she floated off in the direction of the staircase.  
  
"Wait for me!" Krillin exclaimed as he took off after her.  
  
  
  
In the Son home . . . as Chi-Chi is napping  
  
"GOKU!!!" Chi-Chi was startled as her husband's coal black eyes were all she could see. She had been asleep then felt someone breathing on her. She opened her eyes to find her husband's face inches from her own.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you, Chi-Chi," he said softly.  
  
"Then what are you doing?" She tried to sit up in bed, but he was too heavy for her to push.  
  
"I. . . we. . . need to talk," he said solemnly.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong?" She asked with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Well, Chi-Chi, you know it's been a long time since we've been married . . ."  
  
"And you want a divorce?!" Her voice creaked.  
  
"No!!! And see, I've died at least twice since then . . ."  
  
"And now you want to die again?!"  
  
"No! I think it's time you and I . . ."  
  
"Were just friends?!" She asked with tears swelling up in her eyes.  
  
"No!" He shook his head, then brought his lips hard down upon hers. He had never kissed her with so much intensity in all the time they'd been married. "Now, maybe that will keep you quiet! Don't you dare say a word!!" He said as she was about to speak. "What I'm trying to tell you is that we haven't technically been married since Gohan was four."  
  
"What?!" She never realized that they had never renewed their vows after Goku's deaths. They had been living in sin-- even conceived a child!!! They were no better than Bulma and Vegeta!!!!  
  
"I died, remember? Piccolo killed me when he blasted Raditz. Then I died again when Cell destroyed King Kai's planet."  
  
"Oh, I never thought about that," she said softly.  
  
"Well, would you like to marry me? Again?"  
  
"Oh, Goku! You know I would. I love you more than anything!" She grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down onto her.  
  
"Wow! I should've done this sooner!" He laughed.  
  
  
  
Still in the Son home . . . this time in Goten's room Goten, once again, was on the Internet. He was chatting with the girl he'd only known as "LostandLonely." "Well, when would you like to meet?" He typed.  
  
"How about tomorrow?" LostandLonely typed.  
  
"Really?! You want to meet me tomorrow!?"  
  
"Sure, I mean, we've been chatting for about six or seven months, haven't we?"  
  
"Okay, but where?"  
  
"How about in that little restaurant in Satan City? The one called . . ."  
  
"Diablo!?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. I'll meet you there around seven tomorrow night," LostandLonely typed.  
  
"It's a date! And I'm going to knock your socks off, girl!"  
  
"We shall see, GQ," she typed.  
  
"Bye!" He typed. And she did the same.  
  
  
  
Back at Capsule Corp.  
  
Bra turned off her computer to get some much needed rest. She had been chatting with her mystery man since midnight the previous night. "I can't keep doing this," she said. "I'll have no life if I do. Thank Dende that we're going to meet tomorrow night!" She smiled dreamily as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Seven PM . . . At Krillin's and Juu's home  
  
"Well, ring the door bell, Pan," Trunks said as Saruku was beginning to get fidgety.  
  
"I can remember coming over here and having slumber parties with Marron and Bra," she said as a tear escaped her eye.  
  
"You can't let them see you like that, Panny. It'll upset them."  
  
"You're right. I have to be strong for their sake," she smiled at Trunks and rang the door bell. Juu and Krillin opened the door to find a little person in Trunks's arms who was the spitting image of Marron when she was a baby.  
  
"Marron!?" Juu asked before she fell to the floor.  
  
"Juu!" Krillin yelled as he knelt down beside her.  
  
"Krillin, was that Marron?" She asked dreamily as she lied on the couch. Trunks and Krillin had gotten her inside while Pan ran to get a cold washcloth. Everyone had forgotten about Saruku in the excitement. Trunks had put him down after Juuhachi had fainted. The little Saiyan wondered around in the living room, staring up at the pictures of Marron that adorned the fireplace mantle and wall behind it. Something inside him starting to ache. He was a Super Saiyan, but he was only a year old. The pain became so great, that he bursting out crying and screaming.  
  
"Saruku!" Pan exclaimed as she ran over to her son. "What's wrong, chibi?" The infant still screamed and cried, but this time he pointed to the pictures of Marron. "That's Marron. She was a good friend of your Kassan's and Tousan's."  
  
"Panny, what's wrong?" Trunks ran over to her.  
  
"I don't know. He just started to scream and cry. He pointed to the pictures of Marron."  
  
"Oh no, I don't think this was such a good idea," he whispered into her.  
  
"Now, now, little one," Juu arose from the couch and made her way over to Pan, Saruku, and Trunks. She held her arms out, and the little boy floated over to her.  
  
"He floated?!" Pan gasped.  
  
"We'll have to start training him pretty soon!" Trunks beamed.  
  
Surprisingly, Saruku stopped crying the minute he landed in Juu's arms. He snuggled up to the android and looked as contented as he could be.  
  
"I see you still have it," Krillin said softly. Juuhachi looked back at her husband whose eyes were shining from the tears that were forming in his eyes. He could remember back when Juu held Marron like that when she was a baby.   
  
Juuhachi looked down at Saruku who looked so much like her dead daughter and decided that she wanted another baby. 'I'll never be able to replace you, Marron,' she thought hoping her daughter could hear it from the next dimension. "Well, let's get this dinner started," Juu smiled at Trunks and Pan and carried Saruku into the dining room.  
  
As dinner progressed, Saruku charmed both Juu and Krillin-- as he did everyone he encountered. He seemed to like Krillin a whole lot, spending most of the dinner in his lap. Trunks and Pan tried to apologize for their son's actions, but Juu and Krillin would hear none of it. They were so glad that laughter filled their house once again. As Saruku was pulling on Juu's blond hair, Krillin wondered if she would like to have another baby. It was true, he wasn't getting any younger, but Juu would forever be young and be able to take care of the baby after he was gone. This baby would help keep her company after he had left this world; it would be a gift from him to help her cope with his death.  
  
Trunks and Pan stayed away from talking about Bra and Goten. Krillin and Juu didn't mention them, so Trunks and Pan didn't either. Juu did ask about the wedding she heard that Vegeta and Bulma were planning. Trunks commented that it was the biggest undertaking his mother had ever worked on. Pan added that she didn't ever think Bulma was going to finish planning it. Trunks and Pan didn't reveal that despite everything that happened, Bulma was going to invite Juu and Krillin. Whether they accepted the invitation was a different story.  
  
"Trunks, Pan, and you too, Saruku, you come back whenever you like," Juu smiled as she handed Trunks and Pan their son.  
  
"Thanks, Juu-sama, we had a wonderful time!" Pan smiled back to her.  
  
"Trunks, don't be a stranger. Bring your beautiful wife and baby by anytime!" Krillin exclaimed as he extended his hand to the demi-Saiyan.  
  
"Sure thing! I think Saruku likes you!" Trunks laughed as he could tell Saruku did not want to leave as he fidgeted in his mother's arms.  
  
"Well, we like him too," Krillin said as he looked at Juu waving good-bye as Pan descended the porch steps. 


	14. Second Chances: Saiyan Weddings

Meanwhile . . . at Capsule Corp   
  
"Mr. Vegeta, please stand still," the tailor requested as he tried to make alterations to Vegeta's tux.  
  
"Hurry up!!! I'm not going to stand here all day so that you can stick pins in me!" The Saiyan Prince barked remembering how the tailor had stuck five pins in him earlier. It took Bulma keeping him at bay to stop Vegeta from blasting the diminutive man into a million pieces.  
  
"Now, Mr. Vegeta, what flower would you like for your boutonnière A florist asked.  
  
"What in Dende's name is a boutonniere?!"  
  
"Oh, well, it's a flower you wear on your lapel," she smiled nervously.  
  
"I am the Prince of Saiyans-- I don't wear flowers!"  
  
"Mr. Vegeta, I don't think we have shoes in your size!" A clothier shouted. A million voices seemed to be filling his head, "Mr. Vegeta this... Mr. Vegeta that...."   
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed turning Super Saiyan. "Enough!!! Get out!!!! Every last one of you-- get out!!!!" He shouted as he started to throw shoes, flowers, and pins at the screaming attendants. Vegeta had just about all of this wedding garbage he was going to take. He powered down and went to look for Bulma. "That's it! We're doing this my way!"  
  
Bulma was in the living room wearing her wedding dress. He smirked before grabbing her by the arm and taking to the air.  
  
"What in the Hell are you doing!? Have you lost your mind?! We have wedding activities going on!!" Bulma writhed in his grip.  
  
"Onna, I am fed up with all this shit! We're going to get married the easy way!" He barked.  
  
"But Vegeta!" She began to protest before she saw something in his eyes she had never seen before, pleading. "Okay, Ouji-sama," she whispered. He pulled her closer to him as he sped his way to Dende's Lookout.  
  
Bulma realized that all this pomp and circumstance really wasn't Vegeta's style. He was a Saiyan who knew nothing about the grand, lavish customs of a human wedding. The two set down at Dende's Lookout to find Goku and Chi-Chi standing before the Earth's Guardian.  
  
"Kakarrot!! What are you doing here?!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! I see you two came dressed the part!" He laughed.  
  
"Is Dende marrying you and Goku, Chi-Chi?!" Bulma asked.  
  
"He's RE-marrying us, Bulma," she smiled.  
  
"We came here for him to marry us," Bulma giggled.  
  
"Well, come on! We'll have a double ceremony!" Goku smiled silly.  
  
"I will not be married in the same ceremony as that baka!" Vegeta spat to Bulma.  
  
"Ouji-sama," Bulma whispered. Little did she know that when she called him by that name, he melted.   
  
"Fine!" He said taking her hand, "but you owe me big, Onna!" He growled.  
  
"I'll find someway to repay you," she giggled flashing him a hentai grin.  
  
"Not in front of Kakarrot!!" He whispered loudly.  
  
"Well, now, are we all ready?" Dende asked clearing his throat.  
  
"Yes, we're ready," Chi-Chi said.  
  
As Dende continued on with the ceremony, Goku looked at Chi-Chi was just as radiant as the day the first had gotten married. 'She has no idea how much I really love her,' he thought. He knew that everyone thought that Chi-Chi had roped him into marrying her, but he had grown to love her over time. After Gohan was born was when he really began to love her. She was so gentle with the little boy; it was a side of her which Goku had never seen. She was totally in love with him, but she could be very ill-tempered at times. When Gohan came along, she was a bit softer to everyone, especially Goku.  
  
'Oh, Goku, do you know how much I love you? I've waited so long to be with you again. The Dragon was very kind to let you come back in ten years instead of a hundred. You must love me. Why else would you have stayed with me for so long? You really do love me, don't you Goku?' She thought as her eyes widened when she discovered that Goku's eyes were directly looking into hers.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma who was bowing her head as Dende performed the ceremony. He thought about how long he'd been with her, the children they had, and every thing else they'd been through. Had he not landed on Earth and threatened to blow it up, he would never have met such an alluring creature.   
  
Bulma was listening intently to Dende when she felt a pair of eyes upon her. She looked up to see Vegeta softly smiling at her. She returned his smile and gripped his hand tightly. 'I love you,' she thought to him.  
  
'I love you too, Onna,' he thought back to her. She couldn't help but laugh when she thought that if he hadn't almost killed himself in her father's gravity machine, she probably would've ended up with Yamcha. If Vegeta hadn't been there after Yamcha had cheated on her, she probably would've taken Yamcha back. Instead, Vegeta, in his own 'subtle' way, told her she was a fool for wasting her time on a baka like Yamcha. In many ways, his rough treatment of her delicate psyche at the time helped her realize that she indeed was a strong person and could stand on her own without the former Desert Bandit.  
  
"I now pronounce you, husbands and wives. You may kiss your brides!" Dende exclaimed with a bright smile.  
  
Goku grabbed Chi-Chi and kissed her very passionately on the lips. She was overwhelmed by his sudden display of affection toward her that she almost fainted in his arms. Vegeta laughed heartily at Goku and his wife before taking Bulma into his arms and saying,  
  
"Well, Onna, this is what you wanted?"  
  
"Yes, it is," she smiled. He kissed her long and slowly savoring their kiss for as long as he could until he could feel that Bulma could no longer breathe. 


	15. Second Chances: Reunited

Sometime later that evening . . .  
  
"Why hasn't he shown up?" Bra asked nervously checking her watch. She replayed the chat she had with him the night before. "He did say 'Diablo,' didn't he?" She second-guessed herself. As she was scanning the restaurant, she caught the glimpse of a familiar figure. "Goten?! Was that Goten?! Geez, that's all I need! If he shows up when my new man does, he'll ruin it!!!"  
  
Goten was checking his watch too waiting on his new lady. He ordered another drink at the bar before turning around and seeing Bra sitting at a table. "Bra? What's she doing here?! Satan City is almost half-a-continent away from Western Capital City! Couldn't she have found somewhere else to eat!?"  
  
Bra looked up quickly, but not quick enough as her eyes locked onto Goten's. "Shimatta! That baka has seen me now! Oh, Dende! Here he comes!"  
  
"Bra, what are you doing here?" He asked rather harshly.  
  
"I am meeting someone here- if it's any of your business," she smirked at him.  
  
"I am too," he boasted.  
  
"Who? Your brother?!" She laughed.  
  
"No, a girl!" He spat as he turned to go back to the bar. 'Why did I have to be so cold to her? We both decided to not see one another.'  
  
"Oh, Goten," Bra said quietly. "I thought I was over you, but I was wrong. I still love you more than ever," she said as the first tear fell from her eye.  
  
The two waited for their dates, but neither showed up. As the bar tender was trying to clean up, he asked, "You going home tonight, kid?"  
  
"I was waiting on a lady," Goten said sadly as he finished another beer.  
  
"Well, looks like that lady's waiting on someone," he pointed to Bra.  
  
"Yeah, she was waiting for someone too," he said as he put down the money for the beer. He walked over to Bra's table and sat down.  
  
You got stood up, too, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
"Well, let me take you home," he said.  
  
"I don't need you to take me home. I can manage," she said as she stood, gathering her coat and purse.  
  
"Listen, we need to talk. I can take you home, and we'll have plenty of time to talk."  
  
"Okay, we do need to talk, but I don't need you to look after me."  
  
"I know. You're a big girl now," he smirked.  
  
As Bra's sports car sped along the night skyline, Goten watched as her blue-green hair blew in the wind. "So who was your date?" He asked.  
  
"Well . . . it's embarrassing. I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Okay," he sighed. "Listen, Bra, I never meant things to happen the way they did between you and Marron. I love you both."  
  
"You still love her?!"  
  
"Yes, I do. How can just turn off my emotions like that?"  
  
"Point taken," she said as she realized she couldn't turn off her emotions like that either.  
  
"Bra, you still mean a lot to me. Is there anyway you could forgive me for what I've done?"  
  
"I did that a long time ago."  
  
"You did?! Why haven't you called or come by?!"  
  
"Goten, there's someone else in my life now," she admitted hesitantly.  
  
"You mean the date that stood you up?!"  
  
"Yes. I know he left me hanging now, but G-, I mean he had to have had a good reason for not showing up."  
  
"G-?"  
  
"Yeah, his name starts with a G."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to say. Like I said, it's embarrassing. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"You're embarrassed over this new boyfriend, but you want to be with him instead of me!?"  
  
"Listen, I met him online," she said softly.  
  
"You met him. . . . online!?" He asked surprised. 'What a coincidence! I met my girl online too!'  
  
"Yeah, I know you must think I'm a total loser for meeting someone online."  
  
"No, Bra, I don't. To tell you the truth, the girl I was going to meet-- I met her online too."  
  
"Really? What was her name?"  
  
"Well, just like you, I don't know her name. She goes by LostandLonely," he absently said. Bra slammed on the brakes of the air car almost sending Goten through the windshield.  
  
"GQ?!" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know . . ." he trailed off before Bra jumped over into his seat into his lap.  
  
"Oh, Goten, it was you!!! It was you all along!!!" She exclaimed in between covering his face with kisses.  
  
"Bra," he said softly as he pushed her back a bit. He cradled her into his arms and held her there. Stroking her silky, soft hair, he just stared into her clear blue eyes. He knew then and there, he would never let anyone else come between them. 


	16. Second Chances: Epilogue

I know that this is short, but I wanted to leave it here. I'll get to work on it as soon as I catch up on some other fics.  
  
Six months later . . .   
  
Saruku was developing into a strong fighter, even at his young age. Bra and Goten were sneaking around seeing one another; still not having the courage to tell everyone that they were back together. Goku and Chi-Chi were enjoying being legally married again; and Vegeta and Bulma were enjoying wedded bliss-- as much as those two could.  
  
"Mail call!" Trunks shouted as he received the mail from the postman.  
  
"What's in the mail, Trunks!?" Bulma asked as Trunks sat down to breakfast.  
  
"Bill, bill, box holder, you've won 60 million zenii, ah, here's one from Juu and Krillin!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Juu and Krillin?" Pan raised an eyebrow as she desperately tried to get Saruku to eat. He flung cereal all over her when she had turned her head for a second. Trunks opened the letter to find a card, in very neat handwriting. He began to read aloud:  
  
"Krillin and Juuhachi would like to announce that they are expecting a baby!"  
  
"A baby!?" Bulma gasped before realizing that Trunks had fainted. 


End file.
